


Tear the skies asunder

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: https://hp-darkfest.livejournal.com/58671.html





	1. Chapter 1

It started at the end of their third year.

Draco had noticed peripherally that the majority of the fantastic trio didn’t seem so pleased with its most infamous member. 

He hadn’t paid it much attention at first, his mind constantly riveted on the scathing letter his father had sent him. 

Lucius Malfoy had the unique ability to twist even his own actions so that Draco was blamed for any failure; in this case the failure was not preventing the escape of the Hippogriff his father had tried to have executed

So he hadn’t been aware of what had occurred between the three stooges, this was his first and most crucial mistake.

Potter had been quieter this year but no less present. If anything the scrawny, four eyed git seemed to have developed a focus for something other than his impending doom at the hands of the Dark Lord. 

Draco was not one of those foolish or naïve enough to assume that Lord Voldemort would remain in the land of the dead, a thought it seemed Potter shared. 

The strange thing was that Potter’s relentless attention seemed to have, for whatever reason, transferred to Draco.

“Harry you can’t keep doing this!” the words hissed in a familiar annoying voice made Draco pause in his tracks.

Slinking back into one of the coves he listened, know your enemy was one of his Father’s favorite sayings and Draco had learnt well.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Hermione.” Potter protested his voice earnest in a way that made Draco want to puke. Damn, sentimental Gryffindors!

“You know damn well, what I’m talking about!” the girl cried and Draco cocked a brow resisting the urge to snicker, hysterics and swearing from Hogwart’s most prestigious mudblood, whatever was the wizarding world coming to?

“You keep following Malfoy around! Do you think I’m blind?!”

Potter heaved a sigh and Draco peeked out into the corridor in time to see him remove his glasses and rub his face wearily

“It’s nothing Hermione I just wanted to make sure he didn’t know anything about Buckbeak.”

Draco frowned, why did everyone think he was obsessed with that damn bird? He’d gotten over the incident why the rest of Hogwarts was still keen on it was beyond him.

“It’s nothing that’s all you have to say?” she squawked and Draco winced in sympathy when Potter flinched “You’re going to get into trouble and next time I might not be around to bail you out!” she huffed before striding away leaving Potter looking after her with an odd expression on his face.

Before he could move away from the scene Potter’s head swung towards him, a small smile on his face as he stared straight at the spot where Draco was hidden, glasses glinting in the moonlight streaming through the large windows.

“I hope you found something worthwhile in your little eavesdropping session Draco.” He purred before giving a jaunty bow and marching off in the direction that his fellow Gryffindor had taken. Leaving Draco boggled as he tried to figure out what had just happened. 

The weeks flew by and he found himself no closer to solving the puzzle of Potter’s mysterious behaviour and before he knew it Hogwart’s year was at a close and the castle was once again filled with the familiar hum of excitement that accompanied the hols. 

*O*

The Hogwart’s Express was as noisy and chaotic as usual.

Draco glared at a small second year that had almost bumped into him. 

The child cringed and hurried away leaving Draco to his thoughts as he watched Vincent and Gregory haggle over sweets on the food trolley. 

The only reason why he hadn’t already herded the two back into their compartment was because his position provided him with a clear sight into Potter’s compartment.

That little scene in the corridors had not left his mind since it had happened five weeks ago. There was something going on with Potter and since his two sycophants didn’t even seem to notice, he was going to make sure he was the first one to find out what it was! 

He watched curiously as a small owl wheeled into the room, circling Potter’s messy head excitedly before allowing the Gryffindor to claim its message. 

Potter smiled softly as he read the note and Draco wrinkled his nose in discontent, anything that made Potter happy didn’t bode well for him.

Sighing in frustration he shoved the thought to the back of his mind as he shepherded Gregory and Vincent away from their pile of growing sweets. Whatever Potter was planning he’d find out next year.

*O*

The summer had been drearily boring. 

The only thing that had kept Draco mildly entertained was the news that Hogwarts would be hosting the TriWizard Tournament, not that he’d be able to enter as he was apparently too young. 

The thought had annoyed him so badly that even Father had been unable to ignore his foul mood. When Lucius had called him on it Draco had been certain that he was destined for a lecture at the least or a severe punishment at the worst. 

It had come as a surprise then that Lucius had secured three places at the Quidditch World Cup, but the anticipation of going had been enough to boost Draco’s spirit, at least for the moment. 

*O*

Harry slipped through the backdoor of Privet Drive, closing it softly behind him. He paused for a second but no sound came from within the house.

Nodding decisively he made his way down the path that led to the back garden. Hopping the fence, with long practiced ease, he strolled forward into the clearing beyond the wooden border 

He’d taken only a few steps when he heard a tree branch crack somewhere close by; he stopped and cocked his head, listening.

“Come away O’ human child.” A voice flowed on the wind.

Harry spun in the direction it came from with a small smile “You’ve been saying that for years Kalen. If I didn’t know better I’d have thought you inspired that poem yourself”

The creature grinned, sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight before beckoning “Come away…” it hissed again.

Harry stepped forward following it into the darkness beyond. 

*O*

It was almost midnight when the owl glided into Draco’s room through the open window. 

He froze, though he’d never interacted with the creature there was no doubt in his mid that the owl was Potter’s. 

The owl regarded him curiously for a second before hopping forward and presenting its leg, obviously expecting Draco to remove the message it bore. 

He did so slowly… cautiously, watching the feathered fiend for any hint of ill will but the owl simply waited patiently until he’d removed the message. 

Hooting once more it sprung into the air and fled back into the night.

Draco watched until its snowy white visage was swallowed up by the night sky before turning back to the letter. Mentally sending thanks to his ancestors that had put up wards to prevent the Ministry of Magic from detecting underage magic he quickly pulled his wand and cast several charms on the note. 

Draco frowned when his spells turned up nothing, slipping the note open he wrinkled his nose at the almost ineligible scrawl that he recognized as Potter’s handwriting.

Could no one teach the supposed Saviour of the Wizarding World about self writing quills and why Potter was even writing him a letter in the first place was the real question to be asked here?

Realizing that the only way to answer his own question would be to actually read the thing Draco sighed and began to read:

“Dearest Malfoy,” the note began and Draco cocked a brow at that, as far as he was aware he was the furthest thing from Dear to Potter. That was of course discounting the Dark Lord and his own father. 

“Have you ever had regrets? I was thinking…” Draco frowned. How Potter managed to ramble in a simple letter was beyond him.  
Bringing his eyes back to the letter he continued to read.

“I’ve decided that it was time I thought for myself, if you agree with me simply answer my question and ask one of your own. My question is what do you know of the wild hunt? I’ve tried looking in muggle libraries but there isn’t much to be found on the matter other than ramblings of madmen and authors. I await your response. Harry.” 

Dropping the letter unto his bed Draco stared pensively at it for a moment.

He had waited for an opportunity like this ever since he’d botched the attempt to make friends with Potter in his first year.

He knew that he should tell his father, if the Gryffindor was sincere it meant that Draco would now have the opening that Lucius needed to catch Potter unawares. It would be perfect and Draco would be praised for his playing his part in renewing the magnificence of their Lord by delivering Potter on a platter.

Yet even as the thought flowed through his mind he found himself moving the letter into his favourite hiding spot, warding it with a notice-me-not charm. Maybe it was best to wait and see what Potter’s next move was before he revealed their correspondence to his father. 

Crawling unto his bed, he allowed plans of roving their extensive library the next day, to put him to sleep, never once noticing several pairs of eyes watching from the dark beyond his still open window. 

*O*

Draco had escaped from yet another of his mother’s social get togethers and was currently hiding in the library.

He had responded half heartedly to the blatant flirtation, his mind still on the note hidden away in his room. 

He knew his mother meant well but forcing him to spend time with the daughters of her vapid acquaintances was not improving his mood. 

Taking the first chance available he had bid them goodbye, citing the need to start on his assignments early and turning down the offers of assistance. As if he would need the assistance of those harridans for anything other than solidifying his need to leave the world prematurely!

Pulling his parchment closer to him he quickly began his response to Potter’s note.

Dear Potter, he began before quickly scribbling that out. Yes he was trying to gain information from the Gryffindor but he doubted even Potter was foolish enough to believe all was forgiven after a quick chat and note. Frowning at the parchment he began again.

To Potter,   
I am not surprised that your muggle libraries are inferior to our own, however asking me for help seems like quite a desperate move.   
Pursing his lips he pushed down the urge to insult Potter’s annoying little know-it-all. This was not the time to be petty.

As for your question, I believe providing a direct quotation would be sufficient. “Earlier reports of Wild Hunts were recorded by clerics and portrayed as diabolic, in late medieval romances, such as Sir Orfeo, the hunters are rather from a faery otherworld, where the Wild Hunt was the hosting of the fairies; its leaders also varied, but they included Gwydion, Gwynn ap Nudd, King Arthur, Nuada, King Herla, Woden, the Devil and Herne the Hunter.

The fundamental premise in all instances is the same: a phantasmal, spectral group of huntsmen with the accoutrements of hunting, horses, hounds, etc., in mad pursuit across the skies or along the ground, or just above it.

Seeing the Wild Hunt was thought to presage some catastrophe such as war or plague, or at best the death of the one who witnessed it. Mortals getting in the path of or following the Hunt could be kidnapped and brought to the land of the dead”

I hope that has sufficiently answered your question Potter. As for my own I am curious of what you have come to regret.

Draco Malfoy

Rereading the note he nodded decisively, there was so little personal input there that Potter would have little reason to not respond. 

Using his wand to summon Scorpios, he smiled when the eagle-owl glided gracefully into the library, landing on the back of his chair with a dignified hoot before ruining the image by nuzzling into Draco’s hair. Batting the bird away, Draco reached out and rearranged several out of place feathers on Scorpios before rolling the parchment and handing it to him.

“I need you to do me favor,” he told the owl, watching as Scorpios bobbed his head in understanding “Do not let father see this note and make sure you are not followed by any of the others.”

At the owl’s indignant hoot, he smiled softly “I know you wouldn’t betray me but just be extra careful,” he warned accepting a final nip to the ear before Scorpios took to the air. 

Standing he stretched, the ball was firmly in Potter’s court now and only time would tell the outcome of this arrangement.

 

*O*

Draco ran, his mind recognized his location as the Forbidden Forest. The dark trees blotted out all but the barest rays of moonlight and for some reason, the small patches of light seemed to ricochet his fear to a higher level. 

Branches cracked and bowed above him and he gasped, the knowledge that whatever was chasing him knew exactly where he was, could catch him at any time, made the cold ball in his stomach twist, freezing his veins and constricting the air rushing from his lungs.

His wand was gone, there was no way he could defend himself. So he ran, faster and faster, until the bushes around him blurred but the thing kept pace easily.

“Draco….” It hissed, voice bleeding into the night air until it sounded like it was coming from every direction.

“Why do you run from me Draco?”

Draco shook his head frantically, never once stopping. He couldn’t stop now, he needed to run.

A dark figure burst from the bushes before him. 

A stallion with a coat as black as the night around him, eyes gleaming red as it’s breathe steamed from quivering nostrils. 

The figure above the beast watched him from within the darkness of its heavy cloak, emerald eyes cold as white teeth shone from the murk.

“Run little Malfoy,” it purred “For tonight, the hunt rides…”

Draco didn’t pause to respond, he ran. 

He could feel the rider close behind him, the huffs of its steed made goosebumps rise on the back of his neck. 

Risking a glance behind him he watched in horror as the rider leaned forward, long fingers reaching for him, close enough to touch. The cold radiating from the rider made his teeth chatter even as he heaved for air, the fingers curled into his cloak and he opened his mouth to scream ….and woke shivering in his bed.

Grabbing his wand, he huddled into the comfort of his quilt, eyes roving the familiar corners of his room, as his breathing slowed.

Sighing in relief he rubbed a hand over his face, glancing about one last time before lying back down. Damn Potter and his need for research, the book’s materials had clearly bled into his dreams. With that thought for comfort he let himself drift back into Morpheus’ arms.

*O*  
Several miles away emerald eyes opened slowly, as blood tinted lips stretched into a horrendous parody of a smile.

“And the hunt begins.”

*O*

Harry yawned and stretched as he dragged himself from his bed, his new bed that his uncle and aunt had so graciously provided him with the night before, glancing around the small room, he sighed, not even a new piece of furniture could detract from the décor. 

Remnants of the bars his uncle had installed the year before seemed to mock him and he glared at them. Things had changed since then and maybe it was time he reminded his generous relatives of the things they had agreed to.

Grinning he made his way downstairs. 

His Aunt was already in the kitchen and he could just about see Uncle Vernon’s large form slumped in front of the television. 

“Good Morning Aunt Petunia,” he greeted cheerfully

The woman glanced at him from the corner of her eye as he set the kettle on but didn’t respond.

Harry sighed turning fully to face her “I said Good Morning Aunt Petunia!” He repeated, each word enunciated slowly as if he were speaking to a child

His Aunt froze, swallowing once before pasting a fake smile on her face, “Morning Harry.” She muttered.

Harry allowed his smile to slip back into place “Isn’t it so much easier when we try to get along?” he chided, gently before turning back to his teacup, as the kettle began to whistle.

Wrapping his fingers around the hot mug, he hummed, as he left the room, ignoring the shivering woman he left in his wake.

It was a really good morning.

*O*

Seating himself at the breakfast table Harry watched as the others slowly followed.

Dudley’s heavy form made his chair creak as he all but flung himself into it and Harry fought back a sneer at his cousin’s actions. It wouldn’t do to enlighten ickle Dudders about the conversations he’d had with his aunt and uncle just yet.

Shovelling his food into his mouth, Dudley glanced over at where the freak seemed content just sipping his tea, leaving the plate of bacons untouched. Eyeing his own dwindling plate of bacon Dudley waited until Harry’s eyes darted to the window before making his move, fingers darting out towards Harry’s plate.

Harry’s grin widened as he watched Dudley from the corner of his eye, waiting until the boy’s fingers were almost on the bacon he slammed his knife down into the table. The gleaming blade mere inches away from Dudley’s outstretched fingers.

Turning slowly towards Dudley, he noted the look of surprise on his cousin’s face.  
“Did you want something, Dudley?” he inquired pleasantly, dismissing the look of horror his aunt and uncle were sending his way.

Dudley opened his mouth as if to speak when his mother leapt from her chair “I’ll get you more Dudders, no need to ask Harry for anything.” She spluttered grabbing his plate.

Harry sniffed before returning to his tea “I was just being generous.” He pointed out. “I could even repair the table if you wanted Uncle Vernon.”

Vernon’s face took on a purplish hue “No need,” he spat eyes glued on Dudley “Don’t even want to know what it would cost me.”

Dudley’s eyes flickered from his father to the freak, who was once again sipping his tea, face blank as if he hadn’t just almost taken Dudley’s finger off with a damn knife! 

He knew mum and dad said the boy had some crazy godfather running about but that shouldn’t have prevented a proper scolding. There was something else going on here but he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

*O*

Draco trudged into the breakfast room, clothing as impeccable as ever but not perfect enough to distract an observer from the dark circles rimming weary, grey eyes. Politely muffling a yawn behind his hand he took his seat at the far corner of the breakfast table.

“Good Morning, mother, father.” He greeted.

Lucius cocked a brow at his heir’s condition. “I take it you had a restless night?”

Draco scrubbed his hand across his face before pulling his tea closer, “Simply a case of night terrors nothing to worry about Father,”

“What did you dream of?” Narcissa inquired curiously.

Draco smiled at his mother “It was merely an information bleed,” he responded, taking a sip of his tea before continuing “I was researching the wild hunt last night and several images appeared in my dreams.”

Lucius’ body tensed. The motion so insignificant that it would have been missed by an outsider but Draco had been watching Lucius his entire life, sometimes he believed he knew his father better than the man knew Draco.

“Why would you have need for such information?” Lucius asked voice intentionally bland.

Giving nothing away Draco shrugged “It was a means of escape.” He smirked, eyes widening innocently at Narcissa’s snicker of amusement.

“I do believe, dear husband, that I am to be blamed in this instance,” the blond conceded.

“It is not your fault that your friends’ spawn do not know the meaning of the word subtle.” Draco muttered, chest easing when Lucius’ attention seemed to drift from the topic.

It seemed that Potter’s little crusade for information may not have been as random as he thought. 

Toying with his breakfast Draco hid his smirk, he couldn’t wait for Potter’s response to his letter. He had the perfect question for the seemingly fearless lion. It was time the Gryffindor learned never to try and out maneuver a snake. 

*O*

Petunia Dursley watched as her nephew climbed the steps towards his room.

She tried to repress the shiver that ran through her body when emerald eyes flickered down towards her once before vanishing. 

She’d hated Lily when they were younger, Lily with her flowing red hair and exotic green eyes. Standing beside her sister she’d felt like nothing more than a pale shadow that disappeared as soon as the other girl opened her mouth. 

That was exactly what had happened when Lily had received that letter inviting her to Hogwarts. Suddenly Petunia was the ordinary one, the boring one but not precious Lily….Oh no never Lily.

When Lily and her husband had died Petunia hadn’t spared a moments guilt on the vindication that she felt. Then to add insult to injury they’d sent her spawn to live with them, as if she should’ve felt grateful to wake up and find another of their kind on her doorstep, mocking her with Lily’s green eyes. 

She hadn’t spared a second of care on the boy, not when Dudley deserved all her attention but she didn’t deserve this! She shouldn’t be made a prisoner in her own home! 

*O*

Petunia could hear the infernal humming that had woken her from a sound sleep. Pushing to her feet with a grimace she sneered when she could hear Dudley’s heavy breathing coming from his room, that meant it was that boy!

Trudging down the stairs she rubbed her hands over her arms as a cold draft blew through the house. If that child had opened the windows she would see that he was punished for it in the morning.

Glancing around the room her eyes narrowed when they pinpointed the sound. It was coming from the cupboard beneath the stairs. 

Yanking the door open she gasped, hand flying to her mouth as if to strangle her cry of horror.

There on the floor sat a four year old Lily, hair plaited in a single braid, it swept over her floral dress onto the floor where the little girl sat.

“Mary, Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow?” She sang empty green eyes glued to Petunia’s face as her little fingers twirled like a music conductor “With broken bells and shattered shells and dead maids all in a row.”

Petunia slammed the door shut, spinning and running for the stairs. Something grabbed her leg and she felt the world spin as she fell to the floor.

Turning she kicked at the thing as she scrambled for the stairs

“Petty, Petty Petunia.” The child’s voice sang and Petunia glanced up to see Lily standing on the stairs before her, eyes narrowed in disgust “Couldn’t find enough love in that black little heart of yours for your own nephew?”

Petunia shook her head in denial “You’re dead!” she cried.

Lily smiled, teeth glinting in the light streaming through the curtains “You’re dead, you’re dead.” She mocked voice high and vicious in a way Petunia had never heard before. Not from her sister…not Lily. 

As the thought raced through her head Lily changed before her eyes, body shifting and lengthening into Harry’s teenaged form.

The boy sat on the stairs watching her impassively legs crossed at the ankles as he reached up to adjust his glasses. 

“They’ll kick you out of your precious school.” She spat “You’re not allowed to do magic.”

Harry grinned “But I’m not doing anything Aunt Petunia”. He remarked innocently, holding out his hands “Look Ma, no wand.” He snickered before rising to his feet and stepping towards her.

“I, I’ll scream. Vernon will come.” She blustered but Harry just cocked his head 

“Uncle Vernon is a bit tied up at the moment,” he remarked sadly as he moved closer

Petunia felt something slither unto her arm. She screamed, flailing in an effort to flick it off but it clung tighter slipping beneath her nightgown to wrap around her neck. Her fingers groped at it but the thing just tightened until each breath felt like an eternity.

“Please..” she begged turning watery eyes to harry “I’ll do anything.”

Harry smiled “A boon then.” He began eyes roaming over her blue tinted face before snapping his fingers.  
The pressure vanished from around Petunia’s neck and she fell backwards coughing and gulping in much needed air.

Harry stooped beside her “I expect my summer to be pleasant, you may find my behaviour a bit…” he paused and glanced away as if trying to find the right words “odd at times but never you mind that. Is it agreed?” he asked voice cold once more and Petunia nodded.

“Good.” He grinned, springing upwards “I’m glad we had this little chat Aunt Petunia.” With those words he strode back up the stairs leaving Petunia sobbing on the floor without a backward glance.

 

*O*

Draco frowned as he readied himself to accompany his parents to the Quidditch World Cup. His father had been even more secretive than usual and he’d caught his mother staring into space once too often. Something was going to happen and the fact that his parents hadn’t told him any details meant it was something vital to their Lord.

To add insult to injury, Potter had not responded to his letter, Scorpios had returned extremely overfed but empty clawed. Draco pushed down the resentment the thought caused. If Potter was playing a game, he was about to learn why one never crossed a Malfoy!

Pasting on a pleasant smile as he strolled into the entrance room, he quickly hurried through the floo after his mother. Lucius had left hours before on business and had promised to meet them there.

They emerged in one of the safe houses in an unplottable location and Narcissa held out the silver hairpin that would serve as their portkey. 

Grasping the object firmly, Draco grinned at the familiar feeling of the world spinning out from beneath them; it was almost like flying…almost but not quite.

Draco glanced about the campground when they landed. He caught sight of his father. Lucius was conversing with an unfamiliar wizard and Draco frowned, the other man was shifting glancing about the grounds every so often and even he could see whatever they were talking about was causing him considerable distress.

“Lucius,” Narcissa greeted as she stepped closer, her eyes flicking to the stranger before hardening, “Must you conduct business today?” she queried voice cold as she glared down her nose at her husband, a considerable feat as Lucius had a few inches on her even in her heels.

“Why don’t you take Draco to the stands,” Lucius suggested, in a voice that made it plain it was more of an order, and Draco brushed his mother’s hand with his fingers, catching her attention before she could summon a retort.

She turned to him with a smile, “Come along Draco; let us leave your father and his acquaintance to their business.” She sneered.

Draco nodded once in acknowledgment to his Father before following her 

“If that fool does anything that endangers you…” Narcissa hissed, fingers tightening around her wand when they were far enough to not be overheard.

“Father…” Draco began before shaking his head, there was no excuse for his father’s actions and they both knew it. 

If Lucius was truly on an errand for his Lord conducting such business in plain sight was a grievous error one that could cost his family dearly and if his father’s motives for his action lay simply in his own vanity and assurance that he was above public scrutiny there was nothing Draco could say to minimize his faults.

Narcissa huffed softly before smoothing her expression “You will be safe,” she smiled glancing at Draco with warm eyes “Whatever I have to give… you will be safe.” She vowed.

Draco mirrored her smile, entwining their fingers in a long developed habit “You will be as well.” He pledged, no matter what he had to give to ensure it.

*O*

Harry gazed around the campground when they landed; smiling as Cedric and his father took their leave he followed the others to the site.

“Isn’t this exciting?” Hermione chattered as they pitched their tent. 

Harry nodded in agreement, glancing at the other families passing them by.

“Alright there mate?” Ron asked, brows pulled into a frown.

“Just a bit overwhelmed,” Harry admitted, eyes widening as he glanced at his friend

Ron grinned “I know.” He agreed “Never been to one of these either, remember.”

Stretching, Harry resisted the flinch of surprise when a small familiar weight settled on his shoulder. 

Smiling softly he watched as a tiny figure unfurled, shimmering, emerald wings uncurling from around his form. 

“Your blond has arrived.” Kalen twittered as he curled a small hand into Harry’s hair to keep his balance. 

Harry glanced around the camp at the others even though he knew they could never see nor hear the Fae.

“Mr Weasley.” He called, watching as the Weasley patriarch straightened to face him “Could I have a look around?”

“Of course,” Arthur chuckled, “Just don’t get yourself lost.”

Harry smiled “Thank you sir.”

“Arthur...” the man corrected and Harry simply nodded.

Quickly slipping away before any of the others could offer their company, he sighed when he could no longer see them.

“I find your company lacking,” his small companion commented.

“We can’t all be as perfect as you are,” Harry murmured, brushing his hair over his scar as he moved among the growing wizard populace.

Kalen giggled at that, voice high like the chiming of bells as he used Harry’s hair as a foothold to scrabble unto his head, ignoring the teen’s wince of pain when he yanked a few strands free.

“I cannot stay long,” Kalen reminded him, using his grip to steer Harry in the direction he wanted him to go.

A glint of white made Harry pause, slipping behind a tree he watched as the two figures strolled by him. 

Narcissa Malfoy cut a striking picture, her blue robes sparkled in the sunlight and accented her blonde tresses but Harry’s eyes were on the teen beside her. 

Draco smiled, at something his mother said, dipping his head in a way that was both knowing and coy. The blond’s hair was slicked back, as usual, and the cut of his robes accentuated his lithe figure.

“So pretty,” Kalen hummed as he petted Harry’s hair

Harry grinned, hand slipping in to his pocket to caress the note there “He’s perfect.”

“I doubt you are the only one who thinks so,” Kalen whispered glancing down at Harry, his expression mischievous.

Harry hummed “But I am the only one who will ever lay claim to him.” He whispered, 

“And if another tries?” Kalen queried leaving his perch to hover before Harry.

Harry eyes went blank as he watched the Malfoys until they vanished from his sight, “Let us hope no one is foolish enough to try.” 

Kalen cackled, sharp teeth gleaming as he whirled away.

Harry adjusted his glasses with a finger as he smiled at him “But then again the world is full of fools.”

*O*

Lucius Malfoy had rejoined his family by the time the others caught up with Harry and settled themselves into their seat. 

The man’s presence had dulled the bright smile Harry had witnessed before and instead Draco’s face was marred by the ever present sneer of superiority, a perfect imitation of the one his sire wore.

Harry’s fingers clenched in anger as he watched the blond from the corner of his eye, completely ignoring Ron’s commentary on the match. He fought back the growl of frustration growing in his throat when something Lucius said caused Draco’s lips to twist in embarrassment. 

Grey eyes flickered to his and he nodded in greeting before dragging his attention back to the match before him. 

Harry would not be like Lucius, he wouldn’t try to bind Draco to him with threats.   
No, Draco would come to him on his own; all Harry needed to do was convince the blond of what was best for him.

And what was best for him was Harry. 

*O*

Draco had watched Potter surreptitiously during the match. The Gryffindor’s presence and his father’s unusual actions had rendered him unable to enjoy the event even though he’d been looking forward to it for weeks.

Potter had been unusually still during the match, years of watching the other wizard had revealed his habit of fidgeting. An action that Draco had once put down to nerves until he realized that Potter did it regardless of the situation. The only time Potter was truly still was when he was completely focused on something; it should have then not come as a surprise for it to happen today. After all it was the World Quidditch match and Potter’s love for the game was well known. Yet the teen didn’t seem to be concentrating on the game at all because Draco had seen the Weasel poke him more than once, dragging his attention to a manoeuvre or goal that Potter’s seeker trained eyes should have noted long before the redhead.

Lucius had berated Draco for his own lack of attention, commenting coldly that if the game was such a bore perhaps he shouldn’t have invited Draco along in the first place. Feeling his mother stiffen beside him Draco had ducked his head in embarrassment, the action seemed to appease his father and no further words were uttered as Draco made sure he, at least, appeared to be more interested in the game.

Catching Potter’s eye he started when the Gryffindor gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He’d expected to be ignored, as there was no way Potter’s sycophants would want their precious saviour interacting with a snake! 

Smiling he turned back to the match, it seemed Potter was making his own decisions these days without his friend’s influence. 

How positively slytherin of him.

*O*

Draco had scarcely settled into his tent later that night when his Mother bustled in.  
“Up Draco, we are leaving.” She snapped her wand already out, directing his belongings as they packed themselves.

Draco rolled to his feet, expression bewildered “What?” he spluttered but he got no further as Narcissa tossed his robe at him. He dragged it on just in time to watch his entire tent collapse, taking with it the silencing charm he’d set.

The screams were the first things he noticed, eyes flicking upwards as the Mosmorde lit the skies. Stumbling, he gasped, as he watched four bodies rise into the air above them.

“Mother.” He whispered harshly.

Narcissa’s glanced at the figures once as they spun before grabbing Draco’s sleeve and dragging him into the darkness of the woods, “We cannot be here.”

Draco nodded obediently, the absence of his father’s presence stark in his mind as he struggled to follow his mother without the help of a Lumos spell.

Something crackled in the woods ahead of them and Narcissa froze, clamping a hand over Draco’s mouth as she pointed her wand in the direction of the sound.

Draco’s heart pounded as the similarity between reality and his dream weaved into his mind. 

All was quiet until a figure appeared before them, stray beams of moonlight highlighting the figure of Harry Potter. 

The teen’s hair was wilder than usual, a feat Draco had not believed possible, his glasses glistened in the moonlight making it impossible to see the expression in the other’s eyes though the blank look on the rest of his face seemed at odds with chaos surrounding them. 

Draco could hear the cracks of apparitions around them, just above the lingering screams and Potter’s presence did nothing to calm the building anxiety within him.

The Gryffindor stared at them before glancing back to where Draco could now hear voices calling for him. The teen glanced from Draco to his mother, lips pursed before his expression cleared and he rushed forwards.

Narcissa tensed as he approached and Draco’s fingers tightened around hers, Potter paused before them smiling softly. Another call, closer this time, seemed to galvanize Potter into action. 

Darting forward, he shoved something into Draco’s hand before whirling and vanishing back into the direction from which he’d appeared.

Opening his hand Draco glanced at folded parchment before nodding at his mother’s curious expression.

“We will speak of this later.” Narcissa informed him before apparating them both away from the grounds.   
*O*

Moments later a small glow of light flittered about the place where the blonds had stood. It was quickly joined by another and another until the small area seemed to burn with light, then in the blink of an eye they vanished, leaving behind nothing but a barren patch of elevated earth, encircled by daises and dandelions.

*O*

Harry just caught sight of the Malfoys when he felt a cold shiver race up his spine. 

The sensation made him pause just long enough to catch sight of dark mark streaking through the skies, tinting the darkness with a poisonous green that reminded him of a snake he’d once spoken to in his Aunt Petunia’s garden.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight he cut through the trees, hoping that he’d guessed Narcissa Malfoy’s destination correctly. Breathing a sigh of relief when he caught sight of the two, he ignored Hermione’s frantic calls, instead he shoved the note in Draco’s hand before racing off. He needed to put enough distance between him and the Slytherins to avoid raising the muggle born witch’s suspicions.

Pausing behind a large tree he glanced around it, and catching sight of his friends, he stumbled out.

“Harry!” Hermione cried as Ron gripped his shoulder to steady him “We thought we lost you!”

“Sorry,” he panted, intensely glad that the run had actually managed to wind him, lending credence to his role, “I saw that thing in the skies and by the time I looked around I couldn’t find you two.”

“I think it came from over there.” Ron pointed.

“And you expect us to do what Ronald run towards you-know-who’s signature sign?” the frazzled witch snapped.

“We should at least try to see who did it, don’t you think?” Harry added, before the two could start arguing. 

If he was right the feeling from before meant someone else was using his wand. He’d never heard any of the others mention such an affinity for their personal wands but he’d always been aware of whether his was in someone else hands.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he grimaced when they came up empty. Straightening he took off in the direction from which he’d just come, smiling softly when the other two followed without protest, like lambs to the slaughter.

Slipping past the clearing where he’d left the Malfoys he noted the small mound and circumvented it as he ducked beneath a large tree branch and froze.

“What is it?” Ron whispered glancing around for the cause of Harry’s actions before his eyes landed on a lone figure standing in the clearing. “Wait isn’t that….?” He began but Harry strode forward before he had a chance to say anything else.

Staring in displeasure at the small elf that they’d met before Harry watched as the creature’s ears curled in fear.

“Winky,” He called softly trying not to startle the elf whose wide eyes were beginning to water, “Winky, why do you have my wand?”

Winky let out a heart wrenching sob dropping the wand unto the forest floor she grabbed at her ears, twisting them in punishment, “Winky is bad elf.” She cried.

Before any of them could respond numerous cracks sounded around them, and Arthur Weasley emerged from the darkness followed by a number of unfamiliar wizards.

“What exactly is going on here?” One of the strangers asked harshly. “And whose wand is this?”

*O*

Narcissa strolled into the safe house, pausing at the door only long enough to allow Draco to pass her before resetting the wards. Spinning she eyed her son before moving into the living room. Seating herself in one of the chairs, she gestured for Draco to do the same.

Draco winced at the expression on his mother’s face.

“Explain.” She ordered as soon as he was seated.

Draco did so, quickly recounting the events that had lead up to their present situation.   
Narcissa’s expression remained impassive throughout his tale. “And there was no other indication that something had changed for the boy?” She queried.

“Other than Sirius Black’s appearance no.” Draco replied, watching as his mother frowned.

“Draco you are my only child and I do love you.” She sighed at last, eyes roving over him, “That being said if your intention is to change sides….”

“I wouldn’t!” Draco protested but Narcissa waved him off

“If it was your intention, though I would be unable to follow you. I would still seek to keep you safe.” She finished

“That wasn’t my intention.” Draco stated eyes holding hers, “I was intrigued by Potter’s offer for an exchange in information.”

“And if he seeks more?” She whispered chin raised and her expression cold.

“My allegiance is to you first.” Draco shot back, before slumping in his chair. He’d hardly had time to assimilate what had happened before and now this…

Narcissa nodded and stood, pausing before him, she brushed a kiss against his forehead, “It may not be your allegiance he seeks.” She murmured as she swept from the room  
.

*O*

Harry slid his glasses from his face and rubbed his temple, where the beginnings of a headache was making itself known. They’d headed to the Ministry directly from the campsite, bringing both Winky and his stolen wand with them. 

The trio had been ushered into another room despite Mrs. Weasley’s protests. The Aurors had assured her that they simply needed to ask the group a few questions because they had been nearest to the scene of the crime, not to mention the fact that testing had revealed Harry’s wand to have been the source of the dark mark hanging heavy in the night sky.

That was five hours ago.

“Are you certain you were not aware of your wands absence?” The Auror, who had identified himself as Campbell and nothing more, questioned for what must have been the fifth time that hour.

“No,” Harry sighed “Like I said before I didn’t notice it was missing until I saw Winky holding it.”

“You’ve already asked him that a hundred times and he’s given you the same answer every time.” Hermione protested glaring at the man “We’ve told you all we know.”

Campbell settled a cold gaze on her “This is your first time viewing the dark mark, is that right Ms. Granger?”

“Yes.” Hermione responded, expression uncertain.

“The last time I saw the dark mark was the night the Dark Lord killed my parents,” Campbell carried on blithely, his tone at odds with the expression on his face “So let me be very clear here, this investigation will go on until I have answers!”

The young witch slumped in her chair as if the words had cut the strings holding her upright.

“But we don’t know anything,” Ron mumbled

“Then why were the three of you at the scene of the crime?” Campbell inquired “In my experience people tend to run away and not towards trouble.”

“Foolish human.” A familiar voice hissed and Harry glanced towards it. 

Kalen sat cross-legged on the edge of the table, his small face twisted in displeasure as he regarded Campbell

“You have been rather quiet Mr. Potter, have you recalled something useful?” The man commented snidely and Kalen’s wings flared in anger.

Harry shook his head “Like I said. It was dark and we were running, the only thing I saw was the mark.” He whispered, keeping his voice docile as the familiar hum of irritation raced up his spine.

Campbell looked them over once, before pushing to his feet. “Remain here.” He ordered as he slipped through the door leaving it half opened behind him

Hermione snorted “He says that like this is the Great Escape,”

“What great escape?” Ron asked.

“Muggle thing.” Harry yawned “Don’t worry about it.”

“How much longer do you think they’re going to keep us here?” Hermione sighed.

“Dunno.” Ron murmured.

Kalen rose from his seat, hopped unto Harry’s hand before climbing up to his usual perch on the wizard’s shoulder to watch the proceedings. 

Campbell strode back into the room, expression thunderous as he slammed the door behind him. “You’re certain you saw no one?”

“Yes,” Harry responded “why?”

Campbell’s eyes narrowed “Because according to this file the Malfoys pitched their tent not too far from where we found you lot.”

“I knew that no good bastard would have been involved in this!” Ron spluttered.

“We don’t know that, Ron.” Hermione reminded him, though her expression was doubtful.

“Come on Mione,” Ron protested “We already know Lucius Malfoy’s a death eater and the apple doesn’t fall to far from the tree if you ask me.”

Harry’s fingers clenched into fists beneath the table at his friend’s words. They knew nothing about Draco and yet they were ready to condemn him based on schoolyard prejudices!

“Malfoy wasn’t there.” Harry grated out, ignoring Ron’s betrayed expression.

“Mate you don’t know that…” The redhead began.

“Your friend is right Mr. Potter.” Campbell agreed leaning forward on the table. “For all you know the Malfoys could very well have instigated the entire attack.”

Kalen’s fingers twisted in Harry’s hair as his anger built and he used the pain to distract himself from the urge to rip Campbell to shreds. 

Inhaling slowly, he nodded. 

“You said the Malfoys were near the site.” Harry began eyes hard as he watched the Auror “If they had triggered the mark there was no way they could’ve left before I saw them.”

“Oh, and why is that?” the wizard queried brow cocked in faux amusement.

Harry leant forward, allowing the grin he’d been holding back to spread across his face. “If you looked a little closer at your crime scene you’d have seen the fairy mound.” Taking a minute to savor the shocked expression on the man’s face Harry carried on, “I could be wrong but doesn’t this mound negate any attempts of magic in areas surrounding it?”

“Yes it does,” Hermione breathed watching Harry curiously, “That means the Malfoys would have gone else where to apparate and there’s no way they could’ve sent the spell to create the dark mark.”

Auror Campbell blinked before reclining in his chair “I was under the impression that there was no love lost between the Malfoy boy and yourself, Mr. Potter.”

Harry nodded “That doesn’t mean I’d let him pay for a crime he didn’t commit.”

“Very honorable of you,” The Auror complimented. “How did you know about the fairy mound, I had thought that was still a fifth year requirement.”

Glancing at Kalen’s gleeful expression from the corner of his eye, Harry smiled, “You could say a little bird told me.” 

*O*

Ron stomped from the room as soon as Campbell gave them leave for a break, turning he glared at Harry in frustration “I can’t believe you just stood up for Malfoy!” he shouted ignoring the curious looks passers by gave him.

Harry glanced at the redhead with a small frown “And what should I have done Ron, let him take the blame for something he didn’t do?”

“Harry’s right Ron,” Hermione agreed “It’s one thing to accuse someone of a prank; this is a lot more serious.”

Ron slumped against the wall with a grunt, “Whatever!”

Cocking a brow Harry regarded the boy solemnly. It was sickening the way his friend let biases rule his actions at times. Turning away with a sigh he caught Hermione watching him. The girl flushed when she noticed he was staring right at her.

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Kalen chimed in from where he’d settled into Harry’s shirt pocket.

Chuckling softly Harry reached down and brushed a finger over his tiny companion’s head, grinning when Kalen ducked back inside to avoid any more unwanted touches.

“What’s so funny Harry?” Hermione asked softly

Harry shook his head, “Nothing, nothing at all.” He murmured. 

Curiosity wasn’t what killed the cat; he thought wryly, but it was a good motive for murder.

*O*

 

Narcissa Malfoy strolled through the Ministry of Magic’s atrium, with a cat like grace. Draco followed closely behind her staring disdainfully at the workers who paused to gape at them.

They had been summoned mere hours after returning home. Apparently someone had noted their chosen campsite was near where the Morsmordre had been seen. .

His mother’s pleasant demeanor had been wearing thin when an Auror had interrupted the session. Shortly thereafter, they had both been released with numerous apologies. 

Turning down the small corridor that led to the Ministry’s floo system, Draco frowned when his mother slowed her gait. Glancing around her he barely repressed a grimace at the sight of the Weasel and his Mudblood. 

The redhead glared as he caught sight of him “Didn’t realize they were rounding up death eaters.” He sneered. 

Narcissa cocked her head, “If you are unaware of proper etiquette or the way to conduct yourself in public, I would ask that you leave my presence Mr. Weasley.” She ordered coldly and Draco relished the look of fury on the boy’s face.

Before he could say anything the know-it-all grabbed his arm, “Come on Ron, this isn’t the time,” she insisted pulling him away, pausing she turned to Potter who was till leaning against the wall, eyes closed “Harry?”

An emerald eye opened lazily, “Go on Mione, I’ll be fine.” Potter assured her.

The witch gave him a disbelieving look but pulled the irate redhead in the opposite direction, all but gluing herself to the wall as she passed them.

Turning an assessing look on Potter, Draco jumped. The other boy was merely a foot away from them now though he hadn’t heard nor seen him move.

“Mr. Potter, would I be correct in assuming you had something to do with our release?” Narcissa inquired calmly. 

Potter’s eyes flickered to her once before fixing themselves on Draco. “It’s possible,” he commented.

A thousand questions raced through Draco’s head at the boys words. “Why?” he inquired softly.

Potter simply smiled and strolled by them, fingers brushing lightly against Draco’s robes as he passed “Consider it a boon.” He whispered.

As the boy vanished around the corner, Draco turned to find Narcissa staring after him pensively. 

Shaking her head she smiled softly “I do believe your Mr. Potter has become quite intriguing.” She commented as she started down their path once more ignoring Draco’s splutters.

“He’s not my anything!” Draco protested.

Narcissa smirked before her expression turned cold “Be that as it may, I wish to return home now. I have much to discuss with your father.”

Draco shivered at the anger laced in her voice. He was not looking forward to this confrontation. 

*O*

Harry followed his friends silently as they marched into Hogwarts, ignoring Hermione’s attempts at conversations. Ron was still hardly speaking to him and it was odd how little that worried him now even though it would’ve caused him considerable distress the year before. 

Ron was his first, real friend after all and Harry figured he should at least give him his due. The redhead hadn’t needed much encouragement to befriend a bespectacled, scrawny kid especially after he learned Harry was the boy-who-lived but that was a minor matter in the grand scheme of things.

Honestly the presence of his two friends felt like it was suffocating him. He’d been free in his words and action because of the avoidance tactics his aunt and uncle had employed this summer. There had been little chance of anyone speculating on his behavior and Kalen was usually the one encouraging his actions cackling with glee when Harry did something he found particularly amusing.

Sighing he settled himself onto the bench in the great hall, eyes flickering to the Slytherin table where Draco was holding court. The light from the enchanted ceiling created a halo around the blond’s head while he listened to one of his fellow Slytherins.

“The cat is watching again.” Kalen whispered tugging Harry’s hair to get his attention.

Dragging his eyes from Draco, Harry turned to Hermione. Her almost constant attention was beginning to grate on his nerves. Over the few days they’d spent together after the ministry debacle, she’d taken to observing him like a particularly fascinating lab animal. A fact that had rankled Kalen to no end as Harry had been unable to communicate with him as usual without raising the girl’s suspicions.

“Yes?” he queried, mentally berating himself when the coldness of his tone made her flinch. 

Careless, he needed to be more in control if his plan was to succeed. 

“You’re staring at Malfoy again.” She accused, lips twisted in disapproval.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled softly “No I wasn’t.”

“Then what were you looking at?”

“Nothing at all.” He responded turning to Dumbledore as the old man rose to his feet.

Hermione hummed in disagreement but fell silent as the headmaster called for their attention.

 

*O*

Draco had felt Potter’s eyes on him during the welcome feast and it had taken all of his considerable self control to prevent himself from staring back. Something about Potter had changed; his last letter had hinted at it while remaining vague enough that Draco had doubted his own interpretation of the other teen’s words.

Slipping his hand into his robes he clenched it around the small piece of parchment as he let the familiar flow of conversation fall away into the background.

*Flashback*

 

They’d hardly exited the floo when Lucius swept into the room. Draco held himself completely still when his Mother’s eyes narrowed, as they took in his Father’s appearance.

“Go to your room Draco,” she ordered and he was quick to comply.

Regardless of what the rest of the wizarding world believed Narcissa Malfoy was not a fragile, social flower. Draco was well aware that his mother possessed a vicious streak that surpassed his Father’s own. To be honest he feared more for Lucius than Narcissa in the upcoming confrontation.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he tossed his robes unto the bed for one of the house-elves to remove before heading for his desk.

Pulling the parchment from his pocket he began to read

Dear Draco, Draco frowned at the familiarity Potter implied by using his first name. When coupled with his mother’s words at the ministry they painted a picture that he was by no means pleased with. Potter was a passing fancy, an intriguing specimen to be studied, not his peer and he sure as hell hadn’t received permission to address him by his first name! Frowning, he returned to the missive. 

Thank you for the information. I’m well aware of the prestige of your libraries though I must admit your comment was somewhat expected. Expected?! It seemed he’d been slacking in his approach to Potter if anything he was doing was expected!

As for my regrets, I have many. I am unsure if you were aware that I did not know of the existence of the wizarding world nor magic until my eleventh birthday. Draco stared at the parchment in shock, what the bloody hell did he mean didn’t know of magic? Children often did accidental magic as their magical core developed, how was it possible for Potter not to have known?

As such when I entered the wizarding world I allowed my choices to be, shall we say, coerced by those I believed knew better. I regret not having chosen a path of my own. Draco’s eyes narrowed as he thought of the implications behind that statement.

However I think it’s time for my question. Why did you want me to take your hand? 

Folding the parchment carefully Draco reclined in his seat, a slow smile spreading across his face as the words flowed through his head. The possibilities that a shift in Potter’s allegiance would bring was almost endless.

It seemed this year at Hogwarts might just have become even more interesting.

*End Flashback*

“Draco…” 

Pansy’s familiar whine pulled him from his memories and he settled a glare on the girl. “What?”

“You haven’t heard a word I said have you?” she huffed.

Draco grinned “You’re going to have to be much more interesting to keep my attention this year Pansy,” he drawled.

“What the hell does that mean?!” she spluttered but Draco simply ignored her as he turned back to his meal, sneaking a quick glance at the Gryffindor table just in time to see the mudblood turn away from Potter in anger.

Much more interesting indeed!

*O*

Kalen woke Harry as the sun rose, tugging at his hair and clothes until he abandoned the warmth of his bed. Showering quickly he pulled on his robes and slipped from the room. The corridors were empty and the quiet settled over Harry like a blanket as he emerged unto the grounds.

Breathing in the crisp morning air, he smiled as Kalen twirled before him. 

“I dislike your followers” Kalen told him, his small faced twisted into a frown as he hovered before Harry.

“I’m beginning to dislike them even more myself the longer they are around,” Harry admitted as he followed his small companion out towards the Great Lake. 

Kalen hummed before floating down to alight gently on the lake’s surface. Yawning Harry lowered himself onto the ground, crossing his legs and watching the ripples that Kalen’s movement created. 

“Your blond was watching us last night.” Kalen called to him as he glided closer.

Harry smirked as he remembered the stunned look on Draco’s face at the ministry “I think we’ve caught his attention.”

“It’s for the best; clearly we’re the only ones suitable for him.” Kalen intoned solemnly as he launched into the air shaking droplets of water from his feet before returning to Harry’s shoulder.

Rising to his feet, Harry stretched and adjusted his glasses, “Hopefully we won’t have to wait much longer to hear his thoughts on that.” he muttered as he made his way back towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been sitting in the great hall for at least an hour before the first students made their way in, a few of them cast curious looks his way as they settled at their own tables.

Harry smirked internally; if things went as usual, the rumors that there was a split in the trio would be spread around the school by later that night.

“Such succulent bait for such a pretty treat,” Kalen murmured from where he was lounging on top of one of Harry’s books.

Grinning down at him from behind the covers of his copy of War and Peace, Harry silently agreed. Draco’s hatred of his friends was common knowledge and he didn’t doubt that the news of a possible disruption between the three would spur the Slytherin into action.

Catching a glimpse of Hermione’s bushy hair, he lowered his eyes to his book once more, in hopes that the action would discourage any attempts of conversation from the witch.

Hermione gave him a questioning look before settling silently beside Ron. 

“Trying to give the Ravenclaws a run for their money?” Seamus teased as he took in the books Harry had placed before him.

“Just a habit I developed over the summer,” Harry responded genially.

“Huh, I’d figure you’d rather hang with your mates,” The Irish wizard mused “I mean Ma could hardly keep me in the house for more than an hour all summer. Almost drove her barmy.” He grinned.

Harry’s eyes flicked to his over the top of the book. “I don’t have any friends there.”

Ron tensed at his side but said nothing as Seamus faded into uneasy silence. Thankfully Dumbledore signaled for breakfast to start and Harry returned the books to his bag as Kalen skittered out of the way.

He’d just started in on his breakfast when the owls flew into the Great Hall. Not catching sight of Hedwig, Harry returned to his meal only to hear an indignant hoot of the owl before him.

A large owl stared at him haughtily, obviously displeased by the lack of attention. Harry frowned at it trying to recall why it seemed so familiar, but it wasn’t until the bird hooted again, flaring its wings wide, that Harry cottoned on to whose it was.

“Never thought you’d agree to such menial labor Scorp” he grinned. 

Scorpios glared at him before shuffling closer and holding out his leg. Harry removed the parchment and offered the owl a slice of bacon which it grabbed before launching himself back into the air.

Unfolding the parchment, Harry jostled it as Kalen landed in the middle of the note obscuring the single written line.

Kalen yelped before glaring at him. Ignoring his companion’s ire, Harry read the note quickly.

Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11.

“It seems the pretty didn’t need any bait,” Kalen snickered as Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Calm grey eyes regarded him solemnly and he gave a small nod before turning and refolding the note.

“Who was that from Harry?” Hermione inquired from where she was sitting and peering around Ron.

“Don’t know,” Harry responded as Kalen tapped the note twice, sending a small shower of light cascading over the parchment.

“Then what did it say?” Ron asked and Harry regarded him silently until the redhead squirmed

“It didn’t say anything,”

“Really?” Hermione muttered skeptically grabbing the note from where Harry had dropped it by his plate and unfolding it. Her actions made Harry grit his teeth but he said nothing as she murmured spell after spell.

Holding it before her she frowned at the blank slip of parchment, turning and catching sight of Harry’s heavy lidded gaze, she flushed and pushed it back towards him, “Sorry it‘s just, sometimes you’re really lax about your safety you know.”

Harry cocked his head “I’ve heard it happens when you almost die once or twice. After the third time it becomes a bit blasé.” He drawled watching as the color fled from her face.

“I didn’t…Harry I never meant that you didn’t care.” She stuttered as Ron nodded in agreement.

“Funny way of showing it.” Harry said softly before returning to his meal.

*O*

 

Potter was already there when Draco managed to slip away from his friends and make his way up to the Astronomy Tower.

The Gryffindor’s back was to him as he stared out into the night and Draco scoffed internally at the teen’s naivety. For all Potter knew this could’ve been a trap, it was stupid of him to think that a few letters back and forth and one act of mercy was enough to create some sort of loyalty.

Wrinkling his nose he slipped further into the room.

“You’re late.”

Draco jumped as Potter’s voice shattered the silence. The other wizard hadn’t turned away from his vigil at the window and Draco’s brow lifted in incredulity. 

“Good trick,” he commended. “Is that how you get away from all you life threatening situations?”

The other wizard turned to him, lips curved in a smile “I could hear you breathing Malfoy.”

Draco lifted a hand to his heart in a dramatic pose “Malfoy is it, no Draco? And here I thought you loved me Potter.”

The Gryffindor shook his head at him as he grinned and Draco felt some of his tension bleed away. It seemed whatever their arrangement was it would be somewhat genuine.

“So, where were you?” Potter queried, leaning back against the wall “You said 11,”

“First rule of Hogwarts Potter, never trust a Slytherin.” 

“Is the second rule never to talk about Slytherin?” Potter teased.

Draco frowned, “Why would we need a stupid rule like that?”

“Never mind, muggle thing.” Potter explained waving a hand as if to brush away the comment “So, you never explained what took you so long.”

Draco rolled his shoulders as he sat on a discarded chair. “I was with my friends, Potter.”

Emerald eyes narrowed as they appraised him and Draco hid the shiver that raced up his spine in response. He couldn’t recall a time he’d been alone with Potter other than the incident in the forest in first year but his terror had seemingly stifled the other wizard’s magical presence. There was nothing to distract him now when Potter’s magic flowed over him.

“I thought you had followers not friends.” The teen admitted.

Draco shrugged, “Followers, friends, leeches. There isn’t much of a difference between one or the other.”

Potter hummed, as he turned back to the window, “Do you think we could have been friends, if I’d taken your hand before?” he inquired softly

“It is possible,” Draco conceded “Though the “savior of the light” thing would have been a deal breaker at times. I’m not a fan of being good.”

Potter’s smile was sly when he turned to him “And if I wasn’t?”

“If you weren’t what, Potter?” Draco asked. “The paragon of light, the savior of us all?”

“All of the above.”

“Then, I would say, our friendship would’ve been assured,” Draco retorted.

“What if I wanted more?” The Gryffindor whispered as he began to circle around Draco’s seat.

Recalling his mother’s vague comment, Draco grinned as he slumped in his chair so he could keep an eye on Potter’s form as he wove in and out of the shadows dappling the room.

“Didn’t you know Potter? Naughty is cute, bad is sexy.” Draco drawled skin prickling as Potter’s eyes roamed his body. “But dark, dark is downright irresistible.”

Potter chuckled, the husky sound caressing Draco’s skin much as its owner’s eyes were doing as Potter paused before him.

“I think I’m going to enjoy our friendship.” Potter smirked before nodding to Draco and slipping from the room.

Draco turned to watch him go. He had expected this to be Potter’s attempt to save him from the dark but this; this was going to be so much more fun!

Pushing himself to his feet he stretched and shivered as he remembered the gleam in Potter’s eyes. Licking his lips he grinned, he was definitely going to enjoy figuring out the mystery that was Harry Potter.

 

*O*

Harry had a plan; it was a quite simple plan and had accounted for most occurrences. He was going to make Draco Malfoy his by wooing the other boy. 

The fact that Draco’s personality complimented his own was icing on the cake as far as he was concerned. It meant Harry wouldn’t have to create a “suitable” character in order to catch Draco’s fancy; the woman at his old muggle school had said his ever changing behavior was a sociopathic tendency, Harry just thought it made him adaptable and much more likely to survive. 

So in essence his plan was foolproof, be himself and Draco would be his.

Unfortunately his plan hadn’t accounted for the sheer stubbornness and idiocy of his two best friends. 

He gritted his teeth and listened to them sling insult after insult at the blond. 

When Draco had confronted them, Harry had ignored the teen’s words; the drollness in Draco’s tone was enough to alert him to the fact that the entire situation was a set-up. Harry grinned internally at that, like a true Slytherin Draco wasn’t about to accept Harry’s apparent change of heart without fully testing his boundaries. 

It would have been a perfect opportunity to interact with the blond, even if their words would have to be cleverly formulated to keep Draco’s two goons in the dark. 

Sighing in disappointment, of the lost opportunity, Harry turned away, barely hiding his grimace when Ron and Hermione instantly followed him.

“Wish we could rip them to shreds,” Kalen hissed from Harry’s shoulder, his face twisted in anger, “Dance on their bones in our glade.”

Harry hummed softly in response, twisting slightly to glance back at Draco.

The blond had his wand out and pointed towards them, its position indicating Ron was about to be the victim of whatever hex Draco had thought up and Harry smiled softly at Draco’s spitefulness. It was a rather endearing characteristic.

A flicker of movement caught Harry’s eyes and Kalen instantly launched himself into the air, magic crackling about him as he circled Draco with a shield.

Professor Moody burst from the darkness of the halls behind them firing off a spell clearly meant for the blond Slytherin. The bright blue arc of it hit the shield that Kalen had extended sending the spell rebounding and the old man flung himself to the side to escape the ricochet. 

Harry spun to face them fully as the man limped towards the two groups of students. 

Draco’s eyes flickered once to his, their grey depths shining with suspicion before falling cold as he faced their new defense professor.

“Assaulting a student is a crime Professor Moody, one that I will make sure my father is well informed about,” Draco sneered.

“You can’t talk to a Professor like that!” Hermione berated.

Kalen had obviously had enough of her attitude, he flew towards her, grabbing a strand of her hair and yanking hard.

She cried out in surprise and pain and her hand shot to the injured spot while Kalen resettled on Harry’s shoulder grinning vindictively.

Moody turned to her, “Are you alright girl?” he inquired gruffly.

Hermione blinked back surprised tears as she rubbed her head, “Yes, I, it felt like someone pulled my hair.”

“There’s nobody else here Mione.” Ron pointed out and Harry barely held in his disdainful scoff when the redhead glanced at him. 

Draco was not so subtle; raising a pale eyebrow, he regarded the redhead with utter contempt before spinning on his heels.

“And where do you thing you’re going boy?!” Moody yelled.

Draco turned to him, a smirk effortlessly sliding across his face as Professor McGonagall appeared “I am going to inform my head of house about the abuse being heaped upon his students.”

The Scottish witch’s eyes narrowed at the statement “What exactly is going on here?” she demanded and Harry sighed, it was going to be a very long day.

 

*O*

Theodore Nott was one of the lesser known Slytherins; his quiet demeanor usually had people overlooking him in favor of his more boisterous housemates. And while the quality made those of the other houses classify him as safer to approach, any Slytherin worth their salt would say Theo was second in rank only to Draco.

Being quiet and less likely to be engaged in conservation, allowed him to observe things others would miss. 

Like the presence of the Prince of Slytherin’s owl at the Gryffindor table during their first meal back. 

Theo wasn’t surprised no one else seemed to recognize the bird as Draco rarely used the creature, treating it as a companion instead of the simple messenger it was meant to be. 

When the owl had alighted before Potter Theo had instantly thought Draco was once again seeking to provoke the Golden Boy but the Gryffindors lack of reaction was extremely puzzling.

Theo’s eyes narrowed while he watched the note circulate between the trio before he glanced to where Draco was watching the Gryffindor table keenly; using the conversation he was engaged in as a cover for his real interests. 

Leaning back in his seat, Theo smirked, he would find out what Draco and Potter were hiding soon enough.

The opportunity to solve that particular mystery arose later that night. 

Theo could see that Draco was becoming more and more agitated as Pansy prattled on, situated in one of the chairs in the far corner of the room, he watched, the blond yawn before stretching and heading off to bed.

A few minutes later Theo heard the tell tale creak of the dormitory door reopening. Slipping behind the chair, he watched as Draco made his way to the entrance and disappeared out into the hall. 

Waiting a few seconds, he quickly followed him, only just catching sight of Draco’s dark cloak as the boy turned the corner heading toward the Astronomy Tower.

Pausing at the base of the stairs, Theo frowned, there was no way he could enter the room without being seen. The sound of muffled voices interrupted his train of thought and he grinned as he crept closer to the door, maybe he didn’t need to be inside the room after all. Casting a disillusionment charm, he leant against the wall to make sure he wouldn’t be tripped over or seen. 

He’d barely stopped moving when someone stirred within the room.

“I think I’m going to enjoy our friendship.” Potter’s voice stated and Theo brow shot upwards. 

Seconds later the door opened and the Gryffindor appeared, for a second emerald eyes seemed to focus directly on Theo’s hiding spot. 

Holding his breath, he kept perfectly still until the boy carried on. Shuffling from his spot, he made his way back towards the Slytherin rooms as thoughts raced through his head.

He quickly discarded any thoughts of confronting Draco about what he’d heard. Regardless of Theo’s dislike of the blond, Draco was vicious and vindictive enough to make his life a living hell but Potter who seemed to take every negative word said against him as a personal betrayal was as vulnerable as a lamb cornered by a pack of wolves. 

Grinning, Theo slipped into his bed, maybe it was time he had a little chat with Hogwart’s favorite Gryffindor.

 

*O*

Harry’s head ached, the familiar feeling pounded away at his temples as he watched the chaos around him.

His name had been somehow been added to the Goblet of Fire, the fucking Goblet of Fire that was supposed to have the most proficient spells surrounding it to prevent something like this from happening!

He didn’t stop to listen to the mayhem going on at the staff table, taking a deep breath he slipped from the room.

Stomping onto the grounds, he made his way down to the great lake. 

“You are angry.” Kalen whispered as he rubbed at Harry’s temple. 

“They should’ve known better!” Harry hissed, fingers clenching in frustration “Every year something like this happens and every year I’m forced to dance to someone else’s tune.”

“But you’re not alone now Buachaill-Rí.” Kalen whispered and Harry sighed because Kalen was right.

Turning, he began to make his way back towards the castle only to bump into an unfamiliar Slytherin. Harry frowned when the boy didn’t pause brushing off their collision he just continued towards the forbidden forest.

“Look.” Kalen muttered swooping down to capture a stray bit of parchment that had flitted unto the ground in the boy’s wake.

Unrolling it Harry read: If you don’t want you’re clandestine meetings with Malfoy brought to the attention of your friends, follow me.

Harry glanced to where the boy had vanished into the darkness of the forest and grinned. 

“Play?” Kalen questioned, teeth bared in a shark-like smile.

Adjusting his glasses, Harry smirked, “Play.” He confirmed setting off after the boy.

*O*

 

The first thing that Harry noticed when he entered the shade of the forest trees was the crispness of the air around them. The smell of damp wood and dirt rose to meet them as if it was welcoming him back.

Kalen was steadily working himself into a frenzy, small wings beating faster and faster as he flitted from tree to tree guiding Harry further into the forest’s depths.

Harry knew that his companion’s mood was due in part to his own inactivity but Kalen understood that Hogwarts was unlike Privet Drive, here the only people who would try to cause Harry harm were usually kept safely beyond the castle walls. It was only the foolish or the desperate that lurked within.

And a foolish prey was always the easiest to lure in.

*O*

Theo watched as Potter came upon the clearing he had found. The Gryffindor’s eyes flickered around the space before focusing on him.

“I probably don’t need to explain why you’re here.” Theo murmured grinning when the other teen flinched minutely

“No.” Potter spat

“Good boy.” Theo praised “See I don’t know what’s going on between you and Malfoy but here’s what you’re going to do for me. Every time you two meet I want you to tell me any and every piece of information he divulges to you.”

Potter glared at him “And if I don’t?”

Theo had been expecting this initial resistance; Gryffindors were always so notoriously stubborn.

“It would be a shame if say Professor Snape found out about your little plan to enter the tournament,” Theo mussed “I mean by yourself you couldn’t have done it but with the help of a Slytherin like Draco, well who knows?”

Potter’s fingers clenched at his sides and Theo went in for the kill “Not to mention what your friends would say if they found out. Precious Potter, friends with the boy who calls his friend a mudblood, not very nice of you.” 

Potter exhaled slowly “Why?”

“Why what?” Theo inquired

“Why do you want information about Draco?” Potter asked eyes glued to the forest floor

Theo glared at the boy “It’s none of your concern.” 

“You’re blackmailing me into this; the least I deserve is to know why!” Potter snarled

Theo chuckled at that as he slipped by the Gryffindor “Malfoy always got more than he deserved, this is my chance to right that particularly annoying wrong and I couldn’t do it without you Potter,”

He’d only taken a few steps forward when his entire body froze, muscles completely ignoring the signals from his brain.

He could hear Potter moving behind him and he watched as the boy slid into his line of sight, wand held steadily in his hand and the apprehension from before locked cleverly behind a cold mask.

Potter cocked his head and regarded him curiously “I didn’t think that would work.” He mused before stepping closer.

Before Theo could react the Gryffindor’s fist slammed into his face and he felt blood coat his tongue as his teeth ripped into it.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket Potter carefully wiped the blood from his knuckles

“Sorry about that,” The teen crooned “You can never be too careful.”

Theo blinked back the unexpected pain in frustration

“You do know you can speak, right?” Potter taunted

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Theo hissed

Potter smirked stepping closer and Theo’s muscles jerked even as the unknown curse kept him immobile.

“Don’t worry, this wont hurt a bit,” Potter murmured 

Theo eyes widened as the Gryffindor raised his wand once more, then….

“Imperio.” 

Theo knew no more.

*O*

The woods around them were much darker when Theo woke. 

“I thought you were going to sleep through the good bits.” Potter’s familiar voice teased and Theo turned his head towards the voice.

Trying to shift the rest of his body, he realized he was still largely immobile. Glowering with frustration, he watched as Potter moved methodically around him, placing mirror after mirror together in a circular pattern.

“You do realize you can’t just keep me here Potter!” he spat. “Eventually someone’s going to come looking for me.”

Potter paused and glanced up at him, emerald eyes dancing with a cold amusement which made Theo shiver.

“True, I won’t be able to stay here with you for as long as I liked but don’t worry you won’t be lacking in company,”

Theo swallowed, “What the fuck do you mean?”

The Gryffindor ignored him, returning to his task, as he muttered to himself.

Fucking Merlin, Potter was insane! Theo should’ve known that there was no way the Hogwart’s Golden boy would just take up with a Malfoy without an ulterior motive. 

Maybe Draco had done this, somehow broken the other teen’s mind?

Theo’s thoughts darted from probability to possibility as he watched the other boy.

Potter finally finished glancing around at his handiwork with a smile before stepping into the circle.

Turning to Theo with a small frown, he sighed as he pulled his wand from his pocket transfiguring a small stone into a muggle pocketknife. 

Theo watched in horrified fascination as he flicked it open and slid it across his thumb, watching the blood form a bead on his skin. 

Potter glanced at him, gaze weighing before squeezing the injured appendage, sending a single speck of blood splattering on one of the mirrors’ surface. 

Theo tried to flinch away from him, as Potter stepped forward. 

“Potter I swear to Merlin it was a joke, ok? I didn’t expect you to just give up Malfoy like that,” he cajoled

Potter raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead he waved his wand and Theo’s left arm rose mimicking the wand’s movement like a puppet on a string.

Licking the blood from his thumb, Potter slid the wand back beneath his robes.

“Now stay completely still, I’ve only done this once before and I really don’t want to get it wrong.” Potter informed him as he pressed the knife to Theo’s skin.

Theo screamed when the blade sliced through his flesh, the pain radiated through his entire body. It felt like Potter was hacking his entire forearm off!

“Potter please, I wont say anything just let me go!” he begged, tears streaming down his face as the blade sliced again and again.

The Gryffindor sighed, settling a disappointed look on him as he pulled the blade from Theo’s skin and examined his forearm “Would you be quiet.”

“You almost cut my fucking hand off, you sick fuck!” Theo snarled, body shuddering as he glanced at the macabre carving on his skin. 

He could see where Potter had all but sliced through his muscles and the sight made his stomach turn as bile built in his throat.

Potter tsk-ed, drawing Theo’s attention back to him as he left the circle. “That was just a calling card of sorts.”

Theo’s eyes narrowed, he was going to kill the fucking idiot as soon as he got out of this!

Something drew his eyes to the mirror that had been smeared with Potter’s blood. 

The glass was clear but something flickered beneath its gleaming surface. Theo shook his head and blinked but the thing was still there.

“Noticed that have you?” Potter teased.

Theo’s chest tightened, the pain from his arm shoved into the back of his mind as he truly took in the circle that Potter had brought him to. 

The ground on which the circle of mirrors had been placed lay within a larger circle made of daises and dandelions.

Theo’s eyes darted frantically from element to element as he remembered the old nursery rhyme his mother had often repeated to him.

Daises and dandelions mark the way,  
Blood and mirrors to call the Fae,  
A gift inside to sooth their woes  
And to the Unseelie court it goes.

The mirror flickered again an Theo gasped, “Potter what have you done?” he hissed.

The teen chuckled softly, his eyes glued to the mirrors, “You didn’t want to stay alone, remember Theodore?”

The things beneath the mirrors twisted and writhed.

“Potter let me out!” Theo cried as a green scaled talon slipped through the crystalline, mirrored surface like it was water. 

“Why?” Potter queried face still blank, didn’t the idiot realize the fae didn’t discriminate between friend and foe; they would rip both of them to shreds, if they were lucky.

“I’ll do anything, you can be friends with fucking Malfoy if you want, just let me out!”

Potter sighed as he leant against one the trees surrounding them. “You still don’t get it.”

“Get what? For Merlin’s sake what do I need to do?” Theo pleaded.

Potter prowled closer to the circle and Theo began to thank every one of his Gods but then the teen stopped at the mirrors, crouching onto his haunches he slid one finger over the mirror’s surface. 

Theo inhaled sharply when a gnarled hand shot out and grasped Potter’s wrist. Another hand rose beside it, fingers curling around the mirrors surface as the creature heaved itself from the darkened depths.

The fae towered above Potter, green wizened skin stretched taught over its misshapen limbs. Translucent wings fluttered behind it and its face was pulled into a snarl revealing gleaming fangs.

The fae pulled Potter closer and Theo held his breath as the creature tilted the boy’s head up.

Another fae emerged from the mirrors as Potter stared at the one holding him captive. 

“See it did not take long to find him Buachaill-Rí,” the fae hissed and to Theo’s amazement Potter smiled.

The other fae sniffed at Potter’s hair “Why have you called me little one?”

“I have a gift.” Potter smirked locking eyes on Theo’s terrified ones. “I would’ve dealt with it myself but my magical signature is rather distinctive.”

One of the creatures turned to Theo, red eyes roving over his form with glee and the Slytherin shook with horror.

“I am honored Buachaill-Rí but you do not usually give gifts, why this one?”

Potter’s eyes turned dark, “He threatened Draco.”

The fae closest to Theo cackled, “Foolish human I want to twist his bones.”

Potter nodded before pulling away from the Fae’s embrace “I need to go or else they’ll be looking for me, Kalen will stay with you until you’re ready to return.”

“Potter you can’t just leave me here!” Theo screamed as the Gryffindor walked towards the trees.

The teen paused glancing back at him, “Don’t worry Theo they won’t kill you.” He called out before vanishing into the forest’s foliage.

One of the fae stepped closer to Theo grinning as it dug its talons into his hair, “No matter how much you pray for death.” It hissed.

The Slytherin hardly heard the words, eyes still glued to where he’d last seen Potter’s retreating form. 

How could he have been so wrong?

*O*

Draco sighed as he watched his housemates enter the common room. Professor Snape had sent a message to all Slytherins earlier in the day, telling them to meet him at six. For once Draco was not particularly concerned since he had done nothing to raise the dour Professor’s ire since the beginning of the school year.

“What do you think Snape wants?” Blaise questioned as he settled into the chair at Draco’s side.

The blond shrugged, watching Gregory and Vincent closely while the two finished their transfiguration homework.

“Well I for one think it has something to do with Nott skipping his lessons.” Pansy spoke up and Draco frowned.

He hadn’t seen Theodore since the participants of the Goblet of Fire had been announced but he’d figured the boy had been recalled home for a family emergency.

Truthfully, he had spent much less time worrying about what his fellow snake had been up to this year though he knew Theo harbored a completely unexplained hatred of him.

Instead, Draco’s thoughts had been captivated by Potter’s entry into the tournament. 

The Gryffindor had marched away from the great hall after the announcement, leaving behind no doubt in Draco’s mind that he had not entered himself into it nor had Potter had any prior knowledge of anyone else’s plan to do so for him.

Having been acquainted with Potter’s temper several times over the years, Draco had given the other teen two weeks to calm down and he’d sent Potter a note mere minutes before making his way down to the common room. 

He wanted to know Potter’s plans for the first task also he had suspicions as for why Professor Moody’s spell had bounced harmlessly off him.

Before Draco’s thoughts could spiral away, a flock of first and second years raced into the room, closely followed by their head of house.

The man glanced around once before marching to stand before the fireplace.

“I am sure many of you are aware that Mr. Nott has has not been seen for some time.” Snape began, “I have delayed this announcement until I received word from his family stating they have neither seen nor heard from him in the past two weeks.”

Draco frowned at that, what the hell had Nott gotten himself into this time?

“The castle grounds are being searched as I speak and there will be a formal announcement at breakfast tomorrow, however, if any of you have information regarding Mr. Nott’s disappearance I expect you to tell me now.”

He paused but the room remained silent. Several of the first years huddled closer together when Snape’s gaze swept over them.

“Sir.” 

Draco’s eyes flicked to the small second year that had spoken.

“Yes, Mr. Matthews?” 

“I saw Theo coming back late one night sir, I was doing my potions reading and he came back in after eleven.”

“And when was this?” Snape questioned.

“The night we arrived, sir.”

Draco’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing speculatively. If Theo had followed him and overheard his conversation with Potter, then he would’ve confronted Draco unless…Unless he thought Potter an easier target.

But surely the Gryffindor wouldn’t have…it wasn’t possible. Potter had been followed by that annoying reporter since the announcement was made, there was no way the Gryffindor could’ve had anything to do with Theo’s disappearance.

Professor Snape nodded “Until Mr. Nott is found I would advise you all to proceed with caution.” He warned before sweeping out of the room.

“Merlin, the drama just keeps piling up.” Blaise huffed slouching in his seat.

“What do you think happened to him?” Pansy whispered. 

“Maybe he eloped, maybe he got lost or maybe he got eaten by the boogieman.” Draco retorted.

Pansy glared at him but Draco turned back to watch Vincent and Greg. 

It was pointless speculating without proof. If the unlikely had happened and Potter was involved in Theo’s disappearance, Draco would drag the truth out of the Gryffindor kicking and screaming.

*O*

Draco frowned as he made his way down the darkened corridor, Potter’s note had told him to come to Greenhouse three at ten.

The parchment had been waiting on his bed after he’d returned from classes, its presence a mystery because there was no way Potter’s owl could have gotten into the dungeons, though knowing Potter, the Gryffindor had probably gotten one of the house elves to deliver the damn thing.

Pausing in front of the door, of the mostly unused classroom, Draco shoved the note back into his robe before pushing the door open.

Plants hung from the ceiling beams and the musky smell reminded Draco of the way his mother smelt when she spent her day in the Manor’s gardens.

Absentmindedly stroking one of the vines that had reached out to brush against his face, he glanced about the room just barely making out Potter’s form.

Ducking under the other vines Draco made his way towards the other boy.

Potter’s eyes flicked upwards the emerald orbs darkening while he took in Draco’s appearance as a smile crept across his face.

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Draco commented, as he straddled the bench across from the Gryffindor

Potter shrugged. “I’ve long learned to accept what I can’t change.”

“So, you’re going to compete?”

“Dumbledore has explained that all the names entered into the goblet are bound by a magical contract. There’s nothing I can do but compete.” Potter admitted.

“Well,” Draco began, leaning forward and grinning when Potter copied his movement “I guess I’ll have to lend a hand then, wouldn’t want my new friend to get hurt now would I?” 

Potter stroked a finger over Draco’s wrist where it rested on the table, “Any help would be appreciated and rewarded.” He purred and Draco shivered, barely stifling the groan of disappointment when Potter drew his hand away.

Shaking away his lust driven thoughts, Draco smirked. “So how did you do that thing with Moody?”

Potter blinked, green eyes wide and confused. Draco had seen the replica of that look on his own face enough to instantly dismiss any notion of authenticity.

His disbelief must have shown because Potter grinned ruefully as his lips twisted into a sneer “What he was trying to do was in no way fair.”

“Potter, I was about to send a hex at the weasel,” Draco pointed out. “The only thing that saved me a detention is the fact that the old grump shot off his spell before mine.”

The Gryffindor frowned, eyes hard as he looked away.

Draco eyed him for a movement, “It wasn’t because he was being unfair was it?” 

Potter stiffened but remained silent.

“I don’t know about the noble, habits of Gryffindors.” Draco placated him. “But in Slytherin we tend to be possessive over what we claim as our own.”

Potter’s eyes skittered back to meet his. “Trust me Potter there is little you can do to scare me off.”

The teen nodded in understanding, body relaxing once again as his muscles released their tension.

“Though there is something I was wondering about.”

“And you thought I could clarify it?” The dark haired teen questioned.

“Yes, it has come to my attention that one of my housemates may have overheard our previous conversation.” Draco explained watching as the corner of Potter’s full lips twitched minutely.

“Oh, really?” the boy murmured.

“Quite,” Draco grinned. “However, someone has seen fit to remove said housemate before he could cause any mayhem. I would like to extend my gratitude to this person.”

Harry leant forward eyes glued to Draco’s, “And how exactly would you intend to express your gratitude?” he purred.

Draco smirked pushing himself to his feet before brushing his fingers along Potter’s lips. “I do think something could be arranged.” He crooned before straightening, “but since I don’t know who it was I’m unable to take any action.”

Potter chuckled darkly as he raised his eyes to meet the amused grey of his companion’s, “A pity.” 

Draco hummed before smirking “Be a good chap and tell me if you have any inkling who I’m supposed to thank next time we meet.”

“I’ll do my best.” was the placid response and Draco laughed as he strolled from the room.

He could feel Potter’s eyes burning into his back every step of the way. 

 

*O*

Harry ambled along beside Hagrid as the half-giant strode back towards his hut. 

He’d caught sight of the dragons; he assumed were part of the tournament’s first task and had found it all ironically appropriate considering his situation with Draco.

Hagrid had been his usual friendly self and Harry had found himself relaxing in the other man’s presence while he scanned the forest. 

Kalen had yet to return, though the feedback loop of pure glee his actions were causing was enough to keep Harry’s mood upbeat. 

Hagrid glanced at him, “What’s that for?” he questioned.

Harry followed his gaze to the empty jar that was sticking out of his robe.

“I’m collecting bugs,” he responded with a grin, “Thought it’d be interesting.” He shrugged.

Hagrid nodded in understanding, eyes fond as they regarded before reaching out and plucking something from the air. Closing his large fingers around his find he lowered it so that Harry could see the small beetle he held.

“Like this one?” Hagrid asked and Harry’s face lit up with a smile as he allowed the man to drop the beetle into his jar.

“This one’s perfect!” Harry praised watching coldly as the creature tapped against the glass.

Hagrid smiled and seemed about to comment when the clatter of horse’s hoofs drew his attention.

Turning, they watched as four centaurs emerged from the forest’s undergrowth 

“We require your assistance.” The centaur Harry recognized as Bane stated.

Hagrid nodded before turning back to Harry, “You head on back, but be sure to visit again soon.”

“I promise.” Harry assured him, giving the centaurs a last assessing look before heading towards the castle.

Holding the jar up in the light, he smirked at the beetle “You’re such a pretty little thing, aren’t you Miss Skeeter?”

*O*

Hagrid followed the centaurs silently.

Finally, they paused before a clearing, the two younger ones prancing nervously as Bane cantered forward.

Stepping closer Hagrid gaped at the small bloodied figure that lay among the daisies.

Terror filled brown eyes turned to him “They see without eyes,” the boy whispered once before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Kneeling quickly, Hagrid removed his cloak and wrapped the child’s body in it.

“Do you know what did this?” He asked

Bane’s face set stubbornly as he stared at the broken circle of daisies, “We do not speak their names.” he responded tersely. “If they saw fit to punish this child it was their right.”

Hagrid frowned but a small sound from the child had him ambling away from the centaurs and towards the school.

Dumbledore would know what to do!

*O*

Snape strode into Hogwart’s infirmary, robe billowing behind him like an ominous cloud. 

His eyes widened once before the cold mask fell in place as he caught sight of Theodore’s battered form.

The boy’s skin, at least what little remained of it, was protected within the medical stasis spell that Snape presumed Madame Pomphrey had cast. 

He could just about make out the unnatural alignment of a number of the boy’s limbs, beneath the sheets, which suggested both his legs had been broken.

Madame Pomphrey saw his gaze and sighed, eyes dark with sorrow “I cannot attend to the other wounds until his bleeding as stabilized.” She whispered and Snape nodded.

“What are his chances?” he inquired bluntly.

“If he survives the night, then, they will be good enough to move him.” The infirmary matron responded.

“They see without eyes,”

Snape’s eyes flew to meet Theodore’s semi-lucid green ones as the boy muttered, eyes darting about the room.

“They see me without eyes.” He whimpered pulling agitatedly at the restraints that held him to the bed.

Dumbledore watched from the other corner, expression solemn as he regarded the child.

Ignoring the headmaster’s presence, Snape took a step forward “Theodore.” 

The boy’s eyes swung towards him, the insanity in them abated for the moment.

“Draco, warn Draco. They see you without eyes.” He whispered.

Before Snape could ask the meaning of the boy’s words, Theodore began to convulse. The magical barriers protecting his skin shattered as blood flowed from the reopened wounds. 

Madame Pomphrey flew to the bedside, casting spell after spell but the child’s body didn’t react to anything the nurse was doing.

His body twisted and writhed as foam bubbled at the corner of his lips. 

He exhaled once; the breath rattling from his lungs as he gazed at the ceiling with dull eyes. 

Snape stood frozen as Theodore’s body stilled.

Madame Pomphrey bowed her head as she cast a final spell before raising her hand and closing the boy’s eyes.

*O*

“There is no way the tournament can carry on. A child has died!” Professor McGonagall snapped eyes hard as she glared at the others in the room.

Dumbledore sighed, “The Tri Wizard Tournament cannot be cancelled Minerva, you know this.”

Snape sat quietly in the corner, he had already composed and sent the message to Nott’s family and he expected them to be arriving as soon as they received it.

Tonight he would have deliver the notification of the boy’s death to the other members of his house.

He had seen many things during the dark Lord’s reign but nothing as brutal as this and he wondered what creature could have done such damage to a child in such little time. 

“You said you had tried legilimency.” Snape spoke up for the first time.

Dumbledore nodded eyes downcast, the trademark twinkles long gone. “His mind was too ravaged for me to glean any hint of who had done this.”

Snape swallowed and turned away, the only person he knew capable of breaking a wizards mind like that were the more vicious members of the death eaters and the dark lord himself. 

Yet he could not hold any of them suspect as the Notts were clear supporters of the dark lord and a strike against them would be seen as a strike against all those who had followed the dark wizard.

*O*

Draco listened in stunned silence, as the Professor outlined what had happened to Theodore.

The man had sent the younger students off to bed with the bare bones of the tale, warning them all that their newly imposed curfew was not a mere guideline but was there for their own safety.

Draco’s fingers clenched as he listened to the Professor’s words. 

Could Potter truly have done this and if he had would he have done it solely to protect him?

It made no sense, yet there was no other plausible explanation.

Refocusing on Snape’s words, he leant forward “The centaurs do not take sides in human matters, do they professor?” he queried, brow furrowed in confusion.

Snape’s dark eyes locked on his thoughtfully “No, Mr. Malfoy, they do not.” 

Draco nodded and subsided, so caught in his musings that he didn’t see Blaise watching him thoughtfully.

Sighing once again, he shoved his fingers through his blond hair. If Potter had committed this act then he had staked his claim on Draco thoroughly but the question remained if Gryffindor’s former golden boy could do something of this magnitude without alerting the rest of Hogwarts to it, then what couldn’t he do?

*O*

Harry watched from an alcove in the corridor as Hagrid strode past him, Theodore’s form bundled in the half-giant’s clothing.

“So much fun.” Kale twittered as he whirled around Harry’s hair, dipping now and again to pull at strands here and there.

Harry glanced at him, eyes mischievous as he recalled what they had done.

Pulling the jar from within his robes, he grinned when Kalen flittered closer. 

The beetle tapped furiously against its prison walls.

“Such a unique specimen.” Harry mused as he walked emerged from the castle walls and made his way towards the great lake. 

Kalen pressed his face to the glass before turning back to Harry with a malicious grin. “More fun?” he asked.

Harry shook the glass, sending the beetle careening as he glanced at it “It’s odd I made these holes so she wouldn’t stifle to death…” He began. 

Kalen glanced at the lake, “Water!” he cried. “Drown it!”

The beetle froze at the words.

“I’d let you go, I really would.” Harry murmured sadly and Kalen alighted on his shoulder.

“But, you see, I think you’ve listened to more than one of my conversations.” He murmured dipping the jar into the water and watching as the liquid poured in through the holes in its lid “And while I’m not particularly concerned about what you think of me. There is someone I need to protect.”

With those words he shoved the jar completely beneath the water’s surface, watching as the beetle pushed against the lid before falling still, body floating motionless in the jar.

Removing the lid he poured he water unto the ground, glancing at the beetle once before crushing it beneath his heel and tossing the jar back into the lake. 

Turning he strode back towards the castle, Kalen following him closely.

Hurrying up the steps he didn’t glance back once. Sirius had promised to firecall him that afternoon and he’d rather not miss it because of frivolous pursuits.

Gloating was not a very nice thing to do.

*O*

Harry watched as Cedric strolled down the corridor. He’d decided to let the other boy know of the dragon’s presence to give him a leg up in the tournament. 

“Cedric.” He greeted.

The Hufflepuff glanced at him curiously before grinning and Harry realized that the other boy was passably attractive, not as much as Draco but then again no one was as beautiful to him as his Draco.

“How’s it going Harry?” Cedric inquired.

Harry shrugged; “It could be better but…” he trailed off glancing down the corridor where he could hear other students approaching.

Pushing off from where he’d leant against the wall, he stepped closer. “There are dragons in the forest.”

Cedric frowned. “Why would you give away that kind of information?”

Harry turned away, “I never even wanted to be in this tournament, it makes sense to help out the person who did.” He responded before walking away.

“Hey Potter!” Cedric called and Harry turned slightly to regard him.

“Thanks.”

Harry nodded in acknowledgement before carrying on; ignoring Hermione’s stunned countenance as she watched him from the alcove beside them.

 

*O*

 

Harry sat in front of the Whomping Willow watching as the tree lashed out at the small birds that flew within its reach.

“The cat is coming,” Kalen murmured from his place, lounging on Harry’s knee.

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand across his face as Hermione strode towards him.

“Hi Harry,” she began nervously, as she sat across from him.

Harry cracked an eye open just enough to see her.

She fidgeted for a moment “I heard what you said to Cedric and I thought the best thing for you to do is….”

“I’m going to use my broom.” Harry cut her off

Hermione started “Well…that could work but how would you get it, I mean you’re not very good at summoning charms?”

“I’ve been practicing.” Harry deadpanned.

“Really?” Hermione began skeptically, “I mean, I haven’t seen you doing much to prepare.”

“And God knows there is nothing that occurs at Hogwarts that you don’t know.” Harry retorted coldly.

“I’m just trying to help!” she protested.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t want your help? I don’t want to be in this competition and I’d appreciate if you’d just quit trying to be so bloody controlling.”

Hermione gaped at him and Harry savored her expression before he allowed his eyes to fall close.

“Such an annoying little girl” Kalen hissed in her ear as he hovered beside her.

Hermione flinched, glancing to where the voice had come from.

“Not wanted but yet so persistent,” 

Hermione started glancing at Harry but the boy hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Your nine lives are running out little cat.” 

Hermione flinched “H-harry, don’t you hear that?” She stuttered.

Harry’s eyes opened face twisted in confusion “Hear what?”

“Someone just said something!” Hermione whispered eyes darting about frantically. 

Harry watched her, expression concerned, “Are you sure you’re ok, Mione?”

Hermione glared at him as she shoved to her feet “I’m not crazy Harry, someone said something!” 

“Whatever you say.” Harry shrugged closing his eyes once again.

Hermione sighed in frustration and stomped away. After a few feet, an uneasy prickling sensation at the base of her neck had her glancing back towards Harry.

The bot stood watching her, body hunched and shoulders drawn as he regarded with laughing eyes, Hermione blinked and Harry was….lying exactly where he had been before.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms about herself and hurried away, never once seeing the small smile that stretched across the teen’s lips.

“Such a stupid Kitty.”

*O*

“A moment if you would, Mr. Malfoy.” Professor Snape called as the Slytherins exited their potions class.

Draco waved his friends on before turning back to his head of house.

“Sir?”

The dour man sat slowly as he regarded Draco and the teen fought not to fidget. 

“There were certain circumstances surrounding young Theodore’s death that I have not shared with your housemates.” The man explained.

Draco cocked a brow in question. “And why would you tell me this, Sir?”

“Before the child passed away he left a warning.” Snape continued “A warning for you Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea why?”

Draco kept his expression blank as he watched the Potions Master, “It would have been smart of him to inform someone he trusted or believed would be able to seek vengeance for him.”

“A solid guess Draco.” Snape nodded. “However, we both know that Theodore trusted no one least of all yourself. As for vengeance…” he trailed off.

Draco shrugged “You said he left a message, Sir?” he prodded.

“He claimed “They see without eyes”, do you have any idea what that means?”

Draco shook his head absentmindedly and Snape nodded wearily,

“You may go, Mr. Malfoy.”

Nodding, Draco slipped from the classroom. Theo’s last words had been annoyingly cryptic but he had said “they” which meant that Potter had not been alone.

Added to the fact that the centaurs did not deal with humans….it was possible that Potter had formed an alliance with some sort of magical creature, but which one?

*O*

Hermione sat with Ron and watched as Harry spiraled upwards, the dragon’s egg clutched in his arms. 

As the crowd’s cheers died down, she glanced towards where the contestants were grouped.

“Has he spoken to you?” Ron asked eyes downcast as he followed Harry’s progress across the grounds.

Hermione shook her head, shoving away the memory of the Not-Harry that she had seen. She’d told no one about what had happened, Harry’s words still ringing in her ears as she’d fled to her room.

What if he was right, if it had all been in her head? Harry hadn’t moved and the Not-Harry had vanished in the blink of an eye, it wasn’t possible for someone to move that quickly and logically she recognized that Harry couldn’t have been in two places at once.

And the feeling the look in the Not-Harry’s eyes had given her! She shivered again. The mischief that had always made their Harry so brave and heroic had somehow made her stomach turn on the face of the Not-Harry.

No, she could tell no one of what she’d seen; after all it couldn’t have been real.

Ron sighed “He’ll probably come around sooner or later.”

“You could try apologizing for your reaction.” Hermione pointed out, Ron simply huffed in response.

“Hey, I haven’t seen that damned demon cat of yours in a while.” He commented.

Hermione frowned “He is a cat; he’ll wander and come back.”

Ron shrugged before his eyes returned to the field as Cedric strode out “Never been gone this long before.”

Hermione’s smiled softly. Crookshanks was fine wherever he was.

 

*O*  
Kalen tugged at the cat’s fur, ignoring its howls of pain

“Poor, poor kitty.” He crooned as his talons sliced into the Kneazle half-breed again. “Too smart for your own good, kitty.”

The cat whined, the sound echoing through the empty common room and Harry glanced down at them before flicking a silencing charm in place

“Be sure to clean up after yourself.” He muttered as he collapsed unto the coach, the egg cradled beside him.

Kalen grinned, baring blood tinged fangs as he turned back to his toy “Such a pretty kitty.”

 

*O*

Pansy sighed in frustration as Daphne Greengrass prattled on about her Yule ball gown.

“Well.” She began, interrupting the girl’s babbles “I’m going with Draco.”

Daphne glanced at her, lips twisted in a smirk “You go everywhere with Draco.”

Pansy giggled and leant forward conspiratorially “Yes, but this time I think he’s going to ask me to be his girlfriend.”

Daphne gaped “Really?” 

Behind them a book fell from the shelf, shattering the silence, and Pansy glanced from it to where Potter was seated at the table.

She bet the stupid Gryffindor had put it back carelessly.

Turning back to Daphne, she smiled “Of course, who else would Draco Malfoy want but me?”

Daphne subsided with an envious pout and Pansy preened, rising from the table to retrieve the next set of parchments she needed in order to complete her assignment.

Turning the corner she slammed into a solid body.

Almost hissing in displeasure she pulled back to glare at the offender only to come face to face with Dumbledore’s pet protégé.

“Watch where you’re going scarhead!” she spat.

“I should’ve been more careful, sorry about that Parkinson,” The boy apologized turning in the other direction “After all wouldn’t want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours.”

Pansy frowned as the boy vanished down the other aisle before shrugging off Potter’s strange words.

Gryffindors just weren’t worth the effort.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy held her Yule ball gown before her. 

The pale blue would compliment both her skin tone and Draco’s eyes and she was sure at the Yule ball she would prove to Draco that she was the only girl for him.

Smiling at herself in the mirror, she groaned as she caught sight of a fleck of dirt on the hem of her dress.

Shaking the dress she grinned when the particles fell away.

She smirked at the mirror before twirling around like a princess.

Something dark flickered at the corner of her eye and she turned back towards the mirror but there was nothing there.

Frowning she pulled the closet door open and carefully replaced her dress.

Something darted across the surface of the closet mirror and she stumbled backwards.

“Which one of you idiots has hexed the mirrors again?” she huffed, whirling around when no one responded.

“Stupid, stupid little girl!” a voice hissed and Pansy swung towards it.

“Who’s there?” she called.

“I’m the only girl for Draco Malfoy.” The voice mocked

“This isn’t funny!” Pansy cried, shivering as her eyes darted about the seemingly empty room.

Something yanked at her hair and she cried out spinning away from her unseen attacker.

A dark form slammed against the mirror and Pansy screamed, running for the door, yanking at it she whimpered in despair when it didn’t budge.

“Poor little Pansy. It’s not nice to be unseen. Always trying to catch the eye of the boy you love and always failing.”

“Go away!” she screamed, voice trembling as she clutched at her wand. 

“You’re not scared are you Pansy?” the voice teased.

“Wh-why are you doing this?” she stuttered.

Something slammed against the mirror again and Pansy clawed at the door, twisting the handle furiously.

“Let me out!” she begged as tears streamed down her face.

The mirror within the closet door shattered, shards flying outwards and she ducked with a shriek.

The glass fragments fell at her feet, small forms darting from one broken piece to the other as she watched in horror.

She glanced at the large mirror across from her and her blood ran cold, freezing like ice in her veins at the grotesque face that was pressed against the crystal surface.

The mirror bulged, frame warping as it twisted off the wall and then it too shattered. 

Showering glass fragments across her face, the door flew outwards and Pansy fell unto the stairs, tumbling head over heels into the common room.

She glanced up through a film of red and screamed as she caught sight of her face in the mirror across the room.

*O*

Madame Pomphrey shook her head sadly as she watched the young girl huddle under the sheets.

“There is nothing I can do for her,” she informed the headmaster “The wounds refuse to allow themselves to heal and they repel any magic that tries, all I could do was stanch the bleeding.”

Snape sighed turning to Dumbledore “This is the second child that has been attacked. What more do you need to realize that this farce has brought nothing but despair to Hogwarts’ walls?”

Madame Pomphrey sighed and Pansy pulled the sheets closer over her head.

“No mirrors, no mirrors.” She chanted over and over.

*O*

Draco sprawled in his seat as he watched Potter twirl one of the Patil girls across the floor.

Every so often the girl would lean in closer and Potter would minutely shift away, ignoring the longing look on the chit’s face.

The whole thing was endlessly entertaining and had occupied Draco’s attention for quite some time.

“Still no sign of Pansy?” Blaise whispered interrupting his thoughts.

Draco shrugged, “I like to accept gifts without question Blaise, why must you bring up such unpleasant things on such a glorious night?” he smirked, gesturing towards where the weasel was glaring at the mudblood and her new beau.

“Gryffindors are a strange bunch.” Blaise conceded with a nod “If he’d truly wanted her, he had ample time to make a move.”

“Do you really want to make me lose my dinner?” Draco grimaced, just the thought of the weasel and mudblood….some things were best left alone.

Blaise chuckled and rose from his seat as Daphne approached them “Well unlike you I have a young lady to entertain.” The Italian smirked and Draco waved him off, eyes flickering back to where Potter had been.

“Looking for someone?” a familiar voice whispered.

Draco turned his head slightly but he could see no one.

“Don’t speak.” Potter ordered. “It wouldn’t do for the Slytherin Prince to be seen talking to himself.”

Draco nodded slowly, flinching when a swath of fabric settled over his hand causing it to promptly disappear. 

An invisibility cloak, so that was how Potter had avoided detection all these years!

“You look exceptionally breathtaking tonight,” Potter whispered breathe ghosting against the blond’s ear “That is not to say you aren’t always breathtaking but tonight it was harder than usual to keep my eyes off of you.”

The hair at Draco’s nape shifted as Potter nuzzled the pale skin and Draco swallowed hard, fingers clenching into fists as he tried to remain still.

“Have I told you how much I love your eyes?” Harry voice was husky as his fingers trailed along the inseams of Draco’s trousers. “It’s almost as much as I love your ass.” The boy chuckled, withdrawing his hands as Draco whimpered.

“Do what the note says Draco,” Potter told him laying a soft kiss on Draco’s neck before the warmth of his body moved away.  
“I’ll be seeing you soon.”

*O*

 

Harry hurried down the path towards Hagrid’s class, ignoring Hermione and Ron’s prattling as they followed him.

“Harry, did you hear what I said?!” the muggleborn witch queried, voice harassed as she yanked on his arm.

Sighing internally, he turned to her “No, Hermione I was thinking about the tournament.”

She nodded in understanding fingers flitting to what appeared to be a dark spot hovering above Harry’s shoulder but as soon as she focused on it, it vanished.

Shaking her head, she fiddled with her wand “I can’t find Crookshanks and I was wondering if you’d seen him?”

Harry’s brow furrowed in pseudo concentration “You know come to think of it, I haven’t seen him around in a while.” He admitted. 

“Merlin, first I saw poster about Rita Skitter being missing and now vanishing pets!” Ron exclaimed.

“Rita Skitter?” Harry queried.

“Yes, she was assigned to cover the tournament but she’s just vanished without a trace.” Hermione expounded.

“Do you think it’s another basilisk?” Ron whispered.

“I’d hope not. Almost getting poisoned once was enough for me.” Harry responded with a cold smile and Ron flushed in mortification as he recalled Harry’s run in with the beast.

Sensing the tension, Hermione sighed “We’d better get to class.”

Ron nodded taking off after her and Harry strolled slowly behind them.

“The poor kitty used up all nine lives.” Kalen giggled and Harry grinned as his eyes flickered to the great lake.

The things he did for love, though he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy most of them.

*O*

Draco followed the instructions Potter’s latest note had given him and slipped into the Prefect’s bathrooms.

He glanced about taking in the massive room before his eyes fell on the Potter’s naked torso where the boy was lounging in the baths.

“I feel overdressed.” He called in greeting and Potter’s eyes opened slowly.

“You could rectify that easily,” the teen drawled and Draco cocked a brow at the challenge in the other man’s voice.

Strolling closer he shrugged his robes from his shoulders. Folding them neatly he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and trousers and placed the clothing on the stand in the corner.

Standing in his boxers he smirked at Potter’s pointed glance 

“I think you’re forgetting something, Draco.” Potter teased floating closer.

“For all I know you still have your boxers on, Harry,” Draco retorted grinning at Potter’s visible shiver at the sound of his name.

“Touché.” Harry conceded, beckoning Draco forwards as he floated away from the side of the foaming bath.

Taking the unsaid invitation Draco climbed into the steaming water, settling back with a sigh.

“So Potter have you found out who I’m supposed to be thanking? My benefactor seems to be ridding me of problems left and right and I wouldn’t wish to seem ungrateful.”

Harry grinned “There’s no need for thanks. I’d think your safety and peace of mind would be reward enough.”

“Ohh?” Draco queried lips quirking at the convoluted confession. 

Potter drifted closer and Draco felt Potter’s fingers trail along his wrist beneath the water’s surface.

Watching Harry through hooded eyes, he remained still as the boy’s hand curled around his and tugged him forward.

He could feel Potter’s breath against his lips and he inhaled sharply when a thigh settled between his legs.

“I thought you were supposed to be finding clues for your next task.” He teased, licking his lips and grinning when Potter’s eyes dropped to follow his tongue.

“I am finding clues.” The teen crooned, large hands slipping to Draco’s hips, stroking the skin just above the material of Draco’s underwear.

“I may be wrong but I doubt the clues you’re looking for there are appropriate for a child’s viewing.”

Potter brushed his lips lightly against Draco’s “Do you want me to stop?”

“Would you stop if I asked?” Draco shot back and Potter pulled away slightly.

“I would do anything for you.” The Gryffindor whispered.

The words made butterflies dance within Draco’s chest as his groin tingled. 

Spinning them around, he shoved Potter against the bath’s edge, twisting his fingers in the messy black hair.

“That’s exactly what I was afraid of.” He whispered as he captured Potter’s lips with his own.

The first brush of the other teen’s tongue against his mouth had him groaning aloud.

Potter’s hand drug him closer, dipping to cup his ass as they writhed against each other and Draco pulled back with a gasp when the boy’s thigh brushed against his hardened member.

Harry took the opportunity to move to Draco’s neck, sucking at the long expanse of ivory skin as the Slytherin cradled his head close.

The fake dragon’s egg slipped into the water beneath them, its song unheard, as the unseen residents of the bath watched the forbidden act of passion with hungry eyes.

The enchanted mermaid twisted as she watched them, lips forming a single word

“Buachaill-Rí”

*O*

Draco ushered Gregory and Vincent into their seats before settling in next to Blaise.

“Have you seen Pansy?” the Italian queried. 

Draco shook his head, keeping his face blank, as his mind flashed back to the satisfaction in Potter’s gleaming eyes the night before.

“She agreed to meet me at the ball but never showed.”

“Daphne says she thought it was an exclusive date.” Blaise offered chuckling at the distaste that flashed across Draco’s face “You and I know it wasn’t but Pansy apparently decided that night was the night you two would be riding off into the sunset.”

Draco cocked a brow “You’d think she’d have the decency to turn up to her own faux romance novel or at least class afterwards.”

Blaise nodded in agreement before turning back to where the contestants had just entered the water.

Several moments later a dark head of hair broke the surface and Draco leant forward as Potter heaved himself from the lake.

“Isn’t he forgetting something?” Blaise whispered incredulously.

“Never let it be said that Potter isn’t entertaining.” Draco smirked watching as Dumbledore and the tournament officials hurried down to where the Gryffindor was seated on the edge of platform. 

The sounding system crackled as they reached the boy.

“Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?” Mr. Crouch’s voice echoed boosted by the sonorous spell

“There was no one there for me.” Harry responded and Draco hid his smirk at the broken tone the Gryffindor was utilizing.

“Harry the spell was very specific,” Dumbledore patronized “It chooses the one person that you would miss the most.”

Potter turned to face him, expression solemn “And what if I’ve already lost more than enough people, sir? Why would I allow myself to depend on anyone else?”

The crowd was silent as the boy’s words echoed across the field.

“But if you could choose Mr. Potter?” Mr. Bagman prompted.

“You are asking me to choose between all the members of the wizarding world, sir…” the teen trailed off.

“I understand but if you could.”

Potter shifted, turning towards the stands, and Draco’s skin prickled though he was sure the boy wasn’t able to single him out among the crowd.

“If I truly had someone I cared that much about, sir. I wouldn’t let a simple spell take them away.”

Draco inhaled sharply as the spell sputtered out, leaving a hum of discontent among the students waiting to hear the outcome of Potter’s performance.

“Always entertaining indeed,” Blaise agreed and Draco nodded in agreement.

*O*

Colin hurried through the corridors, adjusting his camera as he went.  
He’d been so caught up in the chaos that had followed the second task that he hadn’t realized how close it was to curfew.

Glancing around the corner he sighed in relief when he caught no sight of Filch. 

Darting from his hiding place he scrambled up the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor dorms. 

As he reached the top he froze, slipping back into one of the alcoves that scattered the hall.

At the end of the corridor something stirred within the shadows and Colin held his breath, eyes widening when Harry stalked past his hiding space.

He stumbled from the spot about to shout a warning when Harry stepped into the patch of shadows and….vanished.

Colin rubbed his eyes furiously but the hall was as empty as it had been before.

Frowning he gripped his camera’s straps as he crept closer to the Fat Lady’s portrait.

“What are you doing skulking about by yourself?” she chastised softly as Colin whispered the password

“But I wasn’t…Harry was here too!” he protested

The portrait frowned at him “Harry Potter hasn’t left the dorms all afternoon.” She informed him, swinging open.

Colin gaped at her, shaking his head once before glancing back towards the empty corridor.

Stepping inside the dorms he sighed, maybe he needed more sleep. 

He was obviously seeing things. 

*O*

Draco sighed as he climbed the stairs to the headmaster’s office. It was times like these that he regretted his position as the unofficial, at least to those outside of his house, voice of his house.

His housemates had been in an uproar since Daphne’s letter to Pansy’s parents had returned. The Parkinsons claimed that they hadn’t seen their daughter since she boarded the Hogwart’s train and the students had turned to Draco for information.

This had led to Draco visiting their Head of House.

Professor Snape claimed that he was unable to disclose Pansy’s location without express permission from Professor Dumbledore, which had meant that Draco would need to climb these tedious stairs and obtain said permission for himself if he wanted Professor Snape to tell him anything.

Pausing to catch his breath, he grimaced at the feeling of sweat dripping down the back of his robes. 

“But sir, I saw it!”

Draco frowned as the mudblood’s shrill voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Miss Granger, these accusations are extremely serious especially at this time.” Dumbledore responded

“There were two Harrys, sir!” she protested. “Not to mention that Colin saw him vanish into a patch of shadows. What if someone has polyjuiced himself into looking like him?”

Draco’s brow rose at that. Two Potters, but how?

“I understand your concern, dear girl, but without proof, your accusations could damage Harry’s already fragile standing. Do you truly wish to hurt your friend?” the headmaster queried and Draco’s lips twisted at the blatant manipulation.

“No, sir.” The girl whispered.

“Good, good. Now the best you can do is to keep an eye on Mr. Potter until this all comes to fruition.”

Someone shifted and Draco backtracked from his spot against the wall, straightening his clothes before heading around the corner.

He glanced disdainfully at the witch’s blotchy expression before turning to Dumbledore.

“Professor Snape sent me to see you, sir but if I’m interrupting…..” he trailed off.

“Not at all, my boy, Ms. Granger was just leaving.”

Granger bristled at the dismissal but simply nodded and hurried away.

“Come along.” The headmaster said as he turned to his office door.

Draco followed closely behind. 

*O*  
Harry watched as Sirius paced around the inside of the shrieking shack.

His godfather had been waiting placidly when he arrived but Harry news about Moody seemed to have unsettled him.

“You’re sure about Moody?” he queried and Harry nodded.

“He’s wrong…I can’t explain it, I mean I’ve never met him before but there’s something off about him.”

Sirius rubbed a hand across his face. “The best you can do is try to keep out of his way until this whole thing sorts itself out.” He sighed .

“That’s what I’ve been doing. If it hadn’t been for that thing with Draco….”

“Draco, as in Narcissa’s son?” Sirius inquired eyes sharp, as he studied Harry’s face.

“Yes,” the teen replied, frame tense.

Sirius’ lips twitched “So, you’re on a first name basis with a Malfoy and I see Hermione and Ron are missing.

Harry’s green eyes held his steadily “We’ve had a difference of opinions.”

“Hmm, and this difference of opinions wouldn’t be over Draco, now would it?”

Harry remained silent and Sirius barked a laugh at the tinge of red in the boy’s cheeks.

“If Lily could see you now.” He chuckled wiping at his eyes.

“You’re not mad?” Harry inquired, head cocked curiously.

“Me, mad, whatever the hell for?” Sirius rasped.

“Draco is a Malfoy and male.” Harry pointed out, watching as Sirius leant back against the wall.

“Did you know that your mom almost didn’t have you?” the older wizard questioned, eyes closed as he smiled softly “Almost drove her and James insane. They even went to a muggle doctor. Apparently your blood types were too different and her body was treating you like an infection.” He laughed mirthlessly.

Harry leant forward waiting for him to continue.

“Lily was heartbroken and James….James was beyond consoling.” Sirius sighed “So me and Remus, we took him out to the pubs, to help him forget if just for a time. Imagine our surprise when we came back to find Lily tossing everything made of iron from the house with this huge grin on her face. At first James thought she’d gone round the bend but he let her do it because it made her happy.”

Sirius eyes opened slowly, the faint hint of insanity in them made the wizard seem almost feral.

“Then seven months later you toddled along, a little small for a full term baby but so bright and the magic in you….” The wizard shivered as he trailed off.  
Kalen flittered above Harry’s shoulder and Sirius eyes followed the movement as he grinned dementedly.

“The strange thing about the difference between muggleborns and purebloods is the way we see certain things.” Sirius whispered as he stepped closer and ruffled Harry’s hair. “See, purebloods think they know what they’re looking for so they see what they think should be there…but muggleborns they see the true picture, no rose tinted glasses involved.”

Harry smiled softly as he inhaled Sirius familiar scent “Thank you.” He whispered as Kalen whirled about Sirius’ head.

“No thanks necessary, Harry. You’ll always be my pup.” The man responded before leaning back “So is your Draco Malfoy as pretty as his father?” he teased.

 

*O* 

Draco sat ridged in the seat beside Pansy’s bed.

Madame Pomphrey had left strict instructions that he was not to wake the girl and Draco had waved the Matron off as she hovered to make sure he obeyed.

His eyes flittered back to Pansy. 

She looked so small and frail, lying there against the pale sheets. A morbid part of Draco’s mind wondered if this bed had been the last place Theo had rested before he died. 

The scars on Pansy’s face and arms were fascinating if not grotesque. 

Even now he could make out the faint hum of magic trying futilely to fix them. 

Dumbledore had claimed that the girl’s wounds were a result of a broken mirror but Draco wasn’t gullible enough to believe that mere mirror shards possessed the sense of self to do this sort of damage. Not without guidance.

Giving Pansy one last glance he rose.

He was not the muggle Lady Macbeth; the blood on his hands by association would not drive him mad.

Smiling softly, he slipped from the infirmary. 

No, if this was Potter’s madness at work, he would gladly revel in it.

*O*

Narcissa Malfoy gazed coolly across the table at her husband. Lucius’ face was set in an expression she had often seen on their son and it was moments like these that she despaired for the infamous Malfoy stubbornness.

“I think you are reading into this matter too much, Cissa.” Lucius chided.

Raising one elegant brow, she regarded him solemnly. “Theodore Nott is dead, Pansy Parkinson has been damaged beyond magic’s ability to repair,” she reminded him, her fingers clenching beneath the table as her agitation grew. “The spot where we stood on the night of your irresponsible revelry now sports a fairy mound and each attack took place in the presence of a mirror, do you truly believe these are all unrelated circumstances, Lucius?”

Lucius sighed, tapping the head of his cane thoughtfully. “They are ominous signs.” He finally conceded. “However, there is no way to prove your theory.”

Narcissa smirked. “I do believe once again you are underestimating my abilities, dear husband.”

Lucius watched in silence as Narcissa stood and straightened her clothing. “I already know who the creature seeks.” 

Narcissa glanced down at her husband with a small smile, and said, “The things we search for are sometimes, right before our eyes.”

Lucius remained in his seat long after she’d left. His mind flitting to the deal he had made for his heir. A deal he’d been warned of by many. The deal that now seemed to be unravelling before his very eyes.

Flashback

“Your wife will never bare you child wizard.” The creature hissed as it paced within the shadows, distorted features illuminated only by the light from Lucius’ wand.

Lucius sneered at it. “Will you do it?”

“For a boon,” it responded, a malicious smile stretching across its face “A simple boon for your child, wizard.”

Lucius’ eyes widened before the cold mask settled back in place, “And what would this boon entail?” he queried.

“A child for a child.”

Lucius frowned “What does that mean?”

“A child for a child.” The creature taunted again. “A fairy boon Lucius Malfoy, I will give you a child fit for a king in return for my freedom.”

Lucius’ lips twisted before he nodded. “Your freedom for my child.”

The fae smiled, its features twisting the expression into a grotesque parody “It shall be done.” It whispered as it faded into the dark.

“Wait,” Lucius called and the creature paused, gleaming eyes finding his face. “Your name, what is your name?”

“A name holds no bind on me much like your pitiful prison.” It responded before turning away, “But I will grant you this. It is Kalen.”

Lucius stood still staring into the darkness for a long moment before he turned on his heels.

End of Flashback

 

Harry clutched to the note that Scorpios had delivered in his hand as he strode down the corridor towards the Slytherin dungeons.  
Pausing at the room the note had indicated, he shivered at the feeling of Draco’s magic pulsing against the door.

Pushing the door open quietly, he entered the room.

Draco stood over a table at the front of the room, his blond head bent in concentration.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Harry stepped closer until he was pressed against the lithe body.

“Potter, is this any way for a gentleman to behave?” Draco teased, head turned slightly.

“I never said I was a gentleman.” Harry muttered as he kissed Draco’s neck once before peering at the parchment the Slytherin had spread out on the table before them.

“It’s a protection rune.” Draco explained as he spun around to face Harry.

Harry’s brow rose and Draco grinned before reaching up and brushing Harry’s messy bangs from his face.

“You think I need protection?” Harry teased as his hands dipped to Draco’s hips.

“I know you need protection; Potter or else your little muggleborn friend wouldn’t have been telling Dumbledore tales about your ability to supposedly split into two people.” Draco mocked “Irrespective of what she actually saw, the fact remains that she saw something that could raise suspicion. Especially, considering the rather dangerous climate we are currently experiencing.”

Harry tensed; Hermione wouldn’t have been so stupid!

“Your naivety offends me, Potter.” Draco sneered. “Along with your hair.”

Harry brought his eyes to meet Draco’s cold grey ones. “Why are you telling me this?” he inquired softly.

Draco pulled him closer, hooking a leg around his as he arched into the heat from Harry’s body and the Gryffindor couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat.

“You killed for me.” The blond whispered ghosting his lips over Harry’s. “You protected me. You maimed an innocent, if vapid girl, in your jealousy; at least I assume it was jealousy and not simple annoyance.”

Harry’s eyes darted to Draco’s lips as the blond pulled back, expression cold and serious. “You’re mine, Potter, madness and all.”

Harry surged forward, sealing their lips together as he shoved Draco up onto the table, mindless of the parchment that rolled onto the floor as he climbed up after the blond.

Harry gasped as Draco sunk his teeth into his neck before pulling back and grinning with blood tinged lips.

“I’m more myself when I’m with you.” The dark haired teen whispered, emerald eyes burning with fervor.

Draco eyes widened before he twisted his hips, rolling them over and straddling the teen’s hips.

“You do know my father will never leave the Dark Lord willingly and he expects the same of me.” Draco told him.

The words made the magic beneath Harry’s skin roil in discontent “Lucius Malfoy has many secrets Draco.” He whispered as he pulled the blond down and licked the blood from his lips.

“And you know them?” the Slytherin whispered.

“I know enough,” Harry responded using his grip on Draco’s ass to grind the boy against his erection. “You are mine, Draco. You’ve been mine from your very first breath.”

Draco gasped head flung back as he rode Harry’s movements.

Harry stared up at beauty above him through the cloud of lust that had settled over them both.

He groaned, as he felt the twitch of absent limbs shifting beneath his skin, reigning in the magic that was threatening to spill from his very pores. Not yet!

Blinking he focused on Draco’s glazed expression “I’m only myself with you.” He whispered but Draco was too far gone in lust to hear.

*O*

Hermione clutched her books to her chest as she hurried along the darkened corridor. She couldn’t believe she’d fallen asleep in the library again.

If this kept up she’d be a nervous wreck soon but she had to find out what was happening to Harry!

A plaintive meow made her pause; she’d know that sound anywhere!

“Crookshank?” she called turning towards the sound. “Here boy.”

The cat’s call came again, a bit closer and she grinned. He’d probably gotten himself lost, the silly cat.

Dropping the books she followed the sound.

“Here kitty, kitty.” She called.

A gasp had her spinning around just in time to see the young maiden vanish from her portrait. 

Frowning, she returned to searching for her errant cat.

“Crookshank, you come here right this moment!” she ordered. “If I get detention from Filch because of you, you can say goodbye to all your toys.”

Crookshank cried out again, his feline voice ringing with distress and Hermione started. 

“Crookshank, where are you?” she cried, pulling her wand as she ran towards the cat’s wails.

The sound stopped as she turned to corner and Hermione’s eyes darted about taking in the unfamiliar corridor lined with empty portrait frames. 

“Poor kitty.” A voice whispered and the girl whirled around but the corridor was still empty.

A gust of wind at the back of her neck made Hermione tense with fear.

“What have you done with my cat?” she demanded, voice shaking. 

“Took such good care of your kitty.” The voice twittered and Hermione turned just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure darting from the portrait closest to her.

Crookshank cried out again, the sound so broken that tears sprung to Hermione’s eyes as her wand shook.

“Give him back!” she cried.

The voice was quiet for a second before something fell to the ground behind her. 

Turning slowly, Hermione stared at the thing, her mouth falling open as bile rose in her throat.

Staggering forward, she knelt beside the cat’s skinned body as tears streamed down her face.

“Crookshank?” she whispered, turning the creature over slowly before scrambling back when as the cat’s body split open, sending a volley of maggots squirming across the floor.

“The kitty had nine lives, you have one.” The voice taunted before something tugged against her hair.

Pushing to her feet Hermione ran, her wand long forgotten.

She screamed and screamed, fighting madly as something grabbed hold of her.

“ione!” the thing whispered

“Hermione!” the familiar voice broke her frenzy and she blinked through her tears.

Harry’s expression was concerned as he stared at her “What’s wrong Mione?” 

“I-I thought, it l-looked like you and I thought…I’m sorry Harry.” She spluttered through her sobs.

“What?” Harry asked face twisted in confusion and Hermione couldn’t hold back her tears, clutching at her best friends clothes as she cried.

“I told Dumbledore it was you but it wasn’t! It killed Crookshanks Harry!” she wailed “and I thought…I’m so sorry Harry!”

“Shh” Harry soothed as he walked her towards the infirmary “Its ok, we all make mistakes.”

Hermione nodded; safe in the knowledge that she hadn’t wrecked one of her oldest friendships as she burrowed into Harry’s robes.

Above her bowed head, Harry smiled. 

 

*O*

Harry lingered at the edge of the clearing and watched as Cedric strode towards the cup.

The Hufflepuff paused and flashed him a small grin before he clasped the trophy….and vanished.

“Gone?” Kalen inquired curiously, flittering about the space where the other wizard had stood mere seconds before.

Harry eyed the spot before sighing, he’d liked Cedric.

Turning he shivered as Kalen’s feet touched his skin, sinking into him for a moment before re-emerging.

“Careful,” he chided, though his companion paid him little mind as he rose into the air, body taut.

Harry felt the moment it happened like the twisting of a knife in his chest and he growled as Kalen shrieked in anger.

Draco was gone!

*O*  
Harry watched the chaos around him with a sense of detachment as Kalen flittered about, small body vibrating with rage.

Dumbledore had scarcely withdrawn from the infirmary, leaving Harry seated on the bed, when Professor Moody clumped into it.

Kalen glared at the man who bore Draco’s scent and Harry hardly heard a word the professor uttered as he followed him from the room.

“I’ve been watching you Mr. Potter.” Moody drawled as his features distorted. “Not what I expected I have to say, especially your unhealthy interest in young Mr. Malfoy.”

Harry watched him dispassionately as the man he recognized from Dumbledore’s pensieve drew his wand and gestured towards a replica of the trophy that Cedric had held.

“Don’t even think of trying to escape or who knows what could happen to your precious Draco.” Crouch smirked and Harry fought back the urge to bare his teeth at him.

Widening his eyes in faux horror, Harry stumbled towards the portkey and the wizard jerked back out of his reach.

“Why?” Harry whispered

“Come now, Potter. You didn’t expect that the Dark Lord would just let you live?” the man taunted.

Harry chuckled, mirthlessly. “I don’t get it, every single year it’s the same thing and I played along. Poor little Potter, sent off to a muggle family that hated him.”

“What?” the wizard stuttered

Harry’s control shattered, lashing out he closed his hand around the man’s throat, watching detachedly as scales overlapped with his human skin.

“I said shut up.” He hissed watching as the mirror behind the man rippled and a small creature tumbled from it soundlessly unto the floor.

The imp paused to grin up at Harry before scurrying out of the way as its brethren clambered through the mirror’s surface.

The wizard gasped as one of Harry’s nails dug into his throat, hands flying to grip the teen’s arm but Harry barely noticed the motion.

“I played along so well, I befriended who I was supposed to, and I defeated your precious Dark Lord in all his incarnations but that wasn’t enough, was it?”

The man wheezed as Harry’s fingers tightened and the teen’s face twisted in disgust as he released him.

Crouch’s expression twisted in confusion before his eyes widened when a small hand gripped his leg. 

“Play.” The small creature whispered, wizened features twisted with glee as its companions crept unto the wizard’s robes.

“Come play with us.” Another teased as the man scrabbled to toss them off.

“What is this?” the wizard screeched in terror.

Harry crouched before him, portkey held in one hand. “I don’t like losing my things Barty Crouch Jr.” he whispered, grinning as the man’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry I won’t be the one to end your miserable life, but rest assured you’ll be in good hands.”

Standing, he watched as the creatures swarmed onto the wizard’s prone body.

The last thing Harry saw as the portkey activated was the man’s horrified expression as he was hauled into the crystalline surface.

 

*O*

Dumbledore started when the small elf appeared before him with a pop.

“They is calling us, calling but Dobby is a good elf, Dobby not go.” The small creature wailed as it twisted its own ears in punishment.

Snape leaned forward “Who is calling you?”

“The dark ones, they wants us to go. He is coming, they must run!” Dobby stuttered, small body swaying as his eyes darted around the room.

“Dobby who is coming?” Dumbledore prodded.

The elf stilled as he settled tear-filled eyes on the headmaster “The huntsman.”

*O*

Draco stood ramrod straight beside his father as the shield Lucius had activated flickered around them.

He glanced beyond its blue surface at the Death Eaters mulling around the cemetery.

The shield prevented them from hearing most of what was being said on the other side but Draco had heard enough.

His fingers clenched as his eyes made contact with Blaise’s brown ones. He would enjoy ripping his so called friend’s throat out, if it was the last thing he did!

Flashback

“Would you hurry up, Zabini.” Draco called; there was no way he was going to miss Potter’s final performance!

Blaise strolled into the room, holding a large book before him and Draco cocked a brow.

“What?” the Italian queried expression bland.

Draco shook his head as he turned to the door “Nothing.”

“Hold this for a moment,” Blaise called and Draco spun with a huff, grabbing the book away from the other Slytherin but Blaise held on.

Draco’s eyes narrowed as he felt the familiar tingle of a portkey wash over him and his wand was out before they hit the ground.

“Crucio.” He snarled, watching as the spell sent Zabini to his knees a second before he took in his surroundings.

“Why Mr. Malfoy that is quite a temper.” An unfamiliar voice drawled and Draco spun to face it.

He froze as he realized that Blaise had landed them in the middle of what appeared to be a Death Eater meeting.

“It was also very poor manners because Mr. Zabini was only doing as I ordered.”

Draco’s eyes honed in on the sound that seemed to be emanating from the bundle that a fat, sniveling wizard held in his arms.

The wizard turned and Draco fought back the look of revulsion as he stared at the creature in the man’s arms.

Beside him Blaise had forced himself to his feet and Draco’s fingers tightened around his wand and he fought the urge to continue what he’d started.

“I’ve done as you asked my lord.” Blaise whispered.

The creature’s head bobbed “And you shall be rewarded in time.”

Serpentine eyes flickered to Draco “I’ve been told things young Draco, things that have hurt me and your father to hear.” It cooed and Draco’s skin crawled with disgust as his eyes picked out Lucius’ slender form from among the others.

“I would defend myself if I was aware of my crime….my lord” Draco pasted the honorific on at the last second and watched as the creature’s features twisted in anger at the intended insult.

His father shifted to the edge of the group but Draco kept his eyes firmly on the bitter shell of the once powerful wizard before him.  
“I had such hopes for you young Draco, but one couldn’t expect better from a child born of your circumstances.” Voldemort retorted “Cavorting with Potter? How very muggle of you.”

Draco’s frame tensed “My circumstances?” he queried, bristling as the creature began to laugh.

“A child born of a fae promise.” The Dark Lord chuckled “What were the creature’s words “A child fit for a king” were they not, Lucius?”

“Yes, My Lord.” Lucius responded.

“And yet here he stands defying his king with each breath, such a waste.” Voldemort’s voice turned faux sorrowful. “Peter.”

“Y-yes my Lord.” The fat man stuttered wand rising.

Lucius darted forward grabbing Draco as he clasped the family pendant about his neck. 

Draco watched as Voldemort’s face twisted in rage and spell after ricocheted against the shield but the magic was being feed by centuries of Malfoy blood and it would hold for hours.

Draco turned towards his father, face pale “Is it true?”

“Draco…” Lucius began but Draco cut him off.

“Is it true Father?” he shouted

Lucius eyes met his and the older Malfoy sighed “Your mother was unable to bear a child Draco, it was my last resort.”

Draco felt like the air had been stolen from his lungs as he recalled Potter’s words. “He said I was his from my first breath.” 

Lucius eyes narrowed “Who said this, have you met with the fae?”

Draco shook his head in confusion “Not the fae, Father, Harry Potter.” He whispered.

End Flashback

Harry stumbled as the portkey landed.

His eyes widened as the group of men in dark cloaks spun towards him, and the red light from a stunner shot in their midst.

Flinging himself to the ground behind one of the tombstones he grimaced as stone fragments rained down upon him.

He could feel the familiar presence of Draco’s magic humming nearby and he crawled towards it.

Peering around one of the stones he grinned as he saw Draco within the shield that smelt like blood and old magic.

“Potter!” A familiar voice roared.

“Hello Tom. I would say it was nice to see you but I’d be lying.” Harry called, scurrying from his hiding place as a barrage of spells lit the night around him.

“You should surrender now Harry before this little exchange brings harm to young Draco.” Voldemort coaxed.

“Why, Tom, I never knew you cared.” Harry mocked.

“Do not call me that infernal name!” the wizard snarled and Harry peaked around the tombstone once more.

Draco’s eyes met his and the blond beckoned him forward. Harry nodded in understanding and grabbed one if the stones tossing it in the opposite direction and watching as the Death Eaters spun towards the sound, he sprinted across the cemetery.

The shield flickered as he passed through it and Draco grinned at him.

“Mr. Potter…” Lucius grated, eyes cold as they flickered over Harry’s form.

“I think that for as long as we’ve known each other you would be willing to address me by my first name.” Harry drawled watching as the Death Eaters beyond the blue surface of the shield realize they had been tricked.

He could see Voldemort’s lips moving furiously and Peter’s tremors made him smile.

“I did not believe you would respond to Harry.” The man retorted and Harry turned away from the scene to face him.

“That’s not the only name you know for me.” Harry taunted.

The wizard’s eyes narrowed, as he took a step forward “You couldn’t be.”

Harry smiled softly as he felt Draco’s fingers brush against his hand “Didn’t it seem strange that a mere child survived an attack like I did,” he mused as he tangled his fingers with the blonds. “And this same child went on to miraculously survive ten years of neglect? Sometimes the truth is right before our eyes and we simply refuse to see.”

“Kalen.” Lucius whispered.

Harry shivered at the sound of his name. “Yes.” He hissed eyes flickering to black before settling back into the familiar emerald green.

“There were never two of you as Granger, thought.” Draco mused and Harry turned to him with a small smile.

“A child needs to be loved, to be touched to stay alive.” Harry shrugged “Even if it’s by his own hand.”

“You split yourself into two?” Lucius wondered aloud, eyes fixed to the teen who was more than any of them had imagined. 

Harry’s eyes darted back to where the Death Eaters seemed to be setting up some sort of ceremony.

“You were supposed to be his resurrection.” Lucius informed him.

Harry’s lips thinned as he watched the men scurry about. “I think Tom’s madness has continued for too long, wouldn’t you say Draco?”

The blond smiled as he stared into at Harry “Who am I to judge?” the Slytherin questioned tongue flickering out to wet his lips. He met his father’s eyes over Harry’s shoulder “Aren’t we all a little mad?”

 

*O*  
Lucius barely repressed the shiver that ran through him as Potter chuckled.

The boy’s magic was crawling with a darkness which made Voldemort seem pure in comparison and the way Draco watched him, like he’d hung the moon and stars…

Potter shifted, pulling Draco, closer as he watched the others.

“They’re coming.” He whispered and Lucius stilled as his former companions began to glance about, he longed to be able to hear what was happening beyond the shield’s walls.

The ground beneath their feet shook and Lucius’ eyes widened as the sky above their head tore open.

An ebony stallion charged through the tear in the sky, eyes as red as blood, as steam poured from its nostrils, it reared in the night sky before charging towards the group.

Behind the creature came the hoard and Lucius stumbled backwards as he realized what he was seeing.

The wild hunt!

None of them would live through this!

“Calm yourself Lucius,” Potter drawled and Lucius’ eyes darted to the boy, no the thing masquerading as a boy.

The goblins descended on the group corralling them as the house elves, strained against unseen tethers, most in tears as they were driven back again and again by scaled creatures, the fae.

Potter laid a kiss on Draco’s head “Remain here.” He whispered but Draco grasped at Harry’s clothing, grey eyes fervent with a madness that made Lucius’ breath catch.

“I want to see.” He whispered and Potter smirked.

“You can’t,” he retorted brushing Draco’s bangs from his face “But I can let you hear.”

Draco nodded and Potter stepped through the shield, his human visage fleeing with every step.

Potter’s form warped and lengthened, skin sliding away and allowing bones and scales to take their place.

Once emerald eyes darkened until they were the as dark as the ravaged skies. The wings that tore through the creature’s skin shattered and crawled upwards to adorn his head.

And Lucius barely clung to his own sanity when he realized he hadn’t made a deal with a normal fae but with the huntsman, the king of the Unseelie court!

The creature glanced back once and the shield darkened cutting off their sight of the cemetery but not the sounds.

The stallion whinnied before neighing, the sound echoed by the screams of the hoard of the Unseelie court and of the men captured by them.

The sound of feet was echoed by a clatter of hoofs and then the screams of tortured men.

Lucius covered his ears as the sound built in intensity. 

Draco simply stood eyes wide and unseeing as he listened to the cacophony of human anguish.

It continued for an eternity and was over in a second. 

The shield collapsed in on itself and Lucius gagged at the scent of death that cloyed through the air.

The cemetery was bathed in blood; the tombstones lay shattered and ruined where they had been overrun.

Lucius’ eyes drifted to the scraps of dark clothing that was the only thing that remained of group of the men and women he had once been a part of.  
Draco darted forwards, barely paying attention to the carnage around him as he flew into Potter’s arms.

Harry pulled away from him and knelt as Lucius approached.

Potter glanced up at Draco, blood splattered face contrasting with the adoring look in his eyes.

“Is it enough, do you understand know?” he whispered and Draco dipped body folding as he leant down and captured Potter’s bloody lips with his own, his action both answer and pledge.

Lucius mind wheeled with the possibilities for the power that Potter was laying at his son’s feet.

“Are they all gone?” he inquired shattering the strange tableau.

Potter tilted his head back and smiled at him, the pale skin of his cheek shifting into scales before reforming. “Now, Lucius, what kind of hunt would kill all its prey at once?” the boy mocked and Lucius gritted his teeth but said nothing.

Potter was no longer a child to be mocked.

Harry rose to his feet glancing about the ruined ground until his eyes settled on Cedric’s form where it lay off to the side untouched by the ravages of the hunt.

“We must go, they’ll be wondering what happened to us.” Potter whispered and Draco nodded following him obediently.

“Draco…” Lucius called and his son spun to face him, cheeks rosy and flushed as his eyes sparked with glee.

“Be safe.” Lucius whispered and from the smile on Potter’s lips he guessed that his words had been the right ones.

Draco smiled at him before following Potter.

“How is it that you managed to drag me into trouble?” the blond whined as he hopped over a torn body.

“Me?!” Potter squawked. “I had to follow you here!”

“Well now I’m following you.” Draco retorted “So lead on Macbeth.”

Lucius shook his head as the portkey activated and whisked both boys and the fallen child’s body away.

His words had been instinctive; he doubted anyone who tried to bring harm to Draco would live to see the wild hunt ride.

He turned from the scene pondering exactly how he was going to inform Narcissa what had occurred.

 

Epilogue

Draco listened as the names of the dead were read out at the final meal before they departed for the summer.

He smirked as he heard Zabini’s name amongst those that had not managed to flee the hunt.

“Draco.” Pansy called and the blond turned to her, taking in the scars on her face that would forever remain as a reminder. “You were there, what did you see?” she whispered voice thick with tears.

Draco turned away, it was a question both he and Potter had been asked countless times since their return and neither boy had responded.

“My father is gone. Tell me what you fucking saw!” Pansy hissed and Draco turned cold eyes on her, watching as she flinched away.

People had been doing that a lot around him lately it was…amusing.

“I saw death,” he responded eyes blank as he watched the blood drain from her face. “Death walked the earth and tore the skies asunder.”

“The wild hunt?” Pansy gasped “No one has ever seen that and lived.”

Draco’s smile turned cold as he glanced towards the Gryffindor table and caught emerald eyes gazing at him “Death claimed me as its own and where it goes I will follow.” He whispered.

Pansy was silent after that, her sobs less hysterical and Draco returned to his meal.

No one saw as the ceiling above flickered to the scene of the hoard racing through the skies and if anyone did see, no one said a word.


End file.
